Not a Perfect Family
by alienacass
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT (part 2) Mengenai: WP, LJ, FB. Summary: FF Yunjae. Jung Yunho, duda beranak satu yang tampan dan kaya menikahi Kim Jaejoong yang juga merupakan single parent. Akankah mereka berhasil membangun keluarga yang sempurna?
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Perfect Family**

**Title**: Not a Perfect Family

**Author**: alienacass

**Genre**: Family, drama, humor

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: TVXQ are not mine, but the story is mine.

**Warning**: Yaoi, mpreg

**Characters**: Kim Jaejoong (25), Jung Yunho (36), Yoochun (10), Junsu (8), dll

**Summary:**

Jung Yunho, duda beranak satu yang tampan dan kaya menikahi Kim Jaejoong yang juga merupakan _single parent_. Akankah mereka berhasil membangun keluarga yang sempurna?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Umma, aku tak mau umma menikah dengan Tn. Jung." Seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun berkata kepada ibunya yang merupakan seorang pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" Sang ibu merasa heran mengapa putra satu-satunya tersebut melarangnya untuk menikah. Tidak inginkah Junsu memiliki seorang ayah?

Jaejoong adalah seorang _single parent_. Ia mengandung dan membesarkan Junsu sendirian tanpa ada satu pun keluarga yang mendampinginya. Ia diusir oleh keluarganya karena hamil di luar nikah dan kekasihnya lari dari tanggung jawab.

"Umma pasti akan sibuk mengurus suami baru umma dan menelantarkanku." Jawab Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Tentu tidak, Sayang. " Jaejoong memeluk putra kesayangannya tersebut. "Walaupun kita akan punya keluarga baru, tetapi kau tetaplah menjadi prioritas umma."

"Mengapa umma mau menikah dengannya? Umma bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?" Tanya sang anak.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu Jung Yunho? Pengusaha sukses yang juga baik hati." Jaejoong membelai kepala anak tersayangnya.

"Orang itu hanya baik di luarnya saja. Pokoknya aku tak mau punya ayah seperti dia!" Rengek Junsu.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang baik?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Putra Tn. Jung, Yoochun Sunbae, adalah seniorku di sekolah dan ia sangat menyebalkan. Aku yakin sifat menyebalkannya itu menurun dari ayahnya." Junsu mengadu.

"Memangnya apa yang Yoochun lakukan kepadamu sehingga membuatmu kesal?" Jaejoong sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa calon anak tirinya ternyata satu sekolah dengan putranya.

"Dia itu mentang-mentang orang kaya, menindas siswa miskin sepertiku. Dia itu sombong sekali!" Junsu terus mengadu. "Kalau umma menikah dengan ayahnya, itu berarti ia jadi kakak tiriku. Aku tak mau diperbudak oleh saudara tiriku seperti Cinderella."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mendengar cerita anaknya."Umma yakin ia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku akan kabur kalau umma tetap memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tn. Jung." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

'Ya ampun! Ternyata anakku sudah besar.' Pikir Jaejoong.

Seorang wanita tua berusia 60 tahunan bergegas memasuki kantor putranya dengan emosi. "Jung Yunho!"

"Aish! Umma ini berisik sekali. Ada apa datang kemari dengan marah-marah?" Jung Yunho sejenak menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kudengar dari Jaejoong bahwa kau membatalkan pertemuan dengannya." Ny. Jung memberitahu anaknya.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan saat itu. Jadi, aku harus membatalkan pertemuanku dengannya." Yunho menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

Ny. Jung memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Yang kau pikirkan hanya bekerja dan bekerja saja. Tak tahukah kau bahwa putramu merindukan sosok seorang ayah? Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anakmu."

"Aku bekerja juga untuk kepentingannya dan juga umma." Yunho kembali melirik pekerjaannya.

"Ayah macam apa kau ini? Apa kau tidak tahu kelakuan Yoochun di sekolah? Beberapa kali aku harus menghadap kepala sekolah karena kelakuan buruknya di sekolah." Ny. Jung bercerita kepada Yunho.

Yunho memandang heran ke arah ibunya. "Apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah? Kenapa umma tidak melaporkannya kepadaku?"

"Memangnya kau akan perduli jika aku memberitahumu? Dia sering berkelahi di sekolah hanya karena alasan sepele dan dialah yang memulai perkelahian tersebut." Ny. Jung menjelaskan.

Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat jelas. Walaupun sudah berusia 30 tahunan, ia masih terlihat seperti pria berusia 20 tahunan. "Aku tak pernah mengajarinya untuk berkelahi di sekolah."

"Memangnya apa yang kau ajarkan kepadanya? Tidak ada!" Ny. Jung mulai emosi dan membentak anaknya. "Seharusnya kau lebih memberi perhatian kepadanya setelah ibunya meninggal. Setelah kepergian Soojin, ia hanya punya kau."

"Bukankah masih ada umma?" Yunho berkomentar.

"Apa? Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Ny. Jung memukul kepala anaknya dengan tas tangan yang digenggamnya. "Aku ini sudah tua. Wanita tua seusiaku seharusnya menghabiskan usia tuaku dengan tenang, bukannya mengurusi kelakuan anak dan cucuku yang tidak benar." Ny. Jung, memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa sesak karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Yunho mendekati ibunya dan membawa Ny. Jung untuk duduk di atas sofa di ruang kerjanya. "Makanya umma jangan suka berteriak-teriak. Kalau umma pingsan bagaimana? Atau lebih parah lagi, kalau umma tiba-tiba mati bagaimana? Kan aku yang repot."

"Kau!" Emosi Ny. Jung kembali naik mendengar ucapan anaknya."Kau bahkan menyumpahi ibumu mati."

"Bukan begitu, Umma. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Umma sendiri bukan yang mengatakan bahwa umma sudah tua." Yunho mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Jika aku mati, sepertinya aku tidak akan mati dengan tenang. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu dan Chunnie. Siapa yang merawat kalian jika aku tidak ada?" Ny. Jung menatap anaknya sendu.

"Umma tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga anakku." Kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak percaya! Oleh karena itu, ibu ingin kau menikah lagi dengan Jaejoong. Aku yakin ia bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu dan Chunnie." Ny. Jung berkata. "Tapi kau malah membatalkan kencan kalian."

"Aku tidak perlu berkencan dengannya untuk mengetahui ia baik atau tidak. Kalau umma yakin ia wanita yang baik untuk jadi istriku dan ibu Chunnie, aku percaya saja." Yunho kali ini tidak ingin membuat ibunya emosi lagi.

"Wanita? Siapa bilang Jaejoong itu wanita?" Ny. Jung menatap wajah anaknya yang keheranan.

"Eh? Kalau dia bukan wanita, jadi dia itu apa? Laki-laki, begitu?" Yunho kebingungan dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Jaejoong memang laki-laki." Jawab Ny. Jung santai.

"Apa?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jadi, umma menyuruhku menikahi laki-laki, begitu?"

"Jangan bereaksi berlebihan begitu! Walaupun Jaejoong seorang pria, tetapi ia bisa hamil dan melahirkan." Ny. Jung menjelaskan.

Yunho semakin syok. "Di mana umma menemukan makhluk aneh seperti dia?"

Ny. Jung memukul kepala anaknya sekali lagi. "Tega sekali kau mengatai calon istrimu seperti itu."

"Umma sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Yunho pikir ibunya bercanda, karena ia dan Ny. Jung senang bercanda.

"Umma serius. Walaupun ia makhluk aneh… Eh, kenapa aku ikut mengatainya aneh juga? Umma yakin ia adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Ia cantik, ramah, dan juga pandai memasak. Di zaman modern ini, sangat jarang menemukan wanita seperti itu." Ny. Jung menjelaskan perihal calon menanti pilihannya.

"Terserah umma saja kalau memang menurut umma ia yang terbaik." Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing untuk berdebat dengan ibunya.

Tibalah hari pernikahan Yunjae. Yunho yang sudah mengenakan setelan jasnya dengan rapi masih saja menelepon seseorang di seberang sana. Ia menelepon asistennya. Di hari pernikahannya pun ia masih saja mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Yunho, bisa tidak kau taruh telepon selulermu itu beberapa jam saja?" Ny. Jung protes. "Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahanmu akan dimulai."

"Umma, aku harus berbicara dengan asistenku. Ini urusan penting." Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kembali percakapannya di telepon.

Ny. Jung kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya yang tidak mengindahkan peringatannya. Ia merebut ponsel Yunho dan melemparnya ke luar jendela.

"Umma!" Yunho terkejut bukan main. "Apa yang umma lakukan?" Ia segera menoleh ke luar jendela dan memandang ponselnya yang jatuh di atas rumput. Ia berusaha untuk keluar jendela, tetapi sayangnya ia berada di lantai dua gereja. Tidak mungkin ia melompat untuk sekedar mengambil ponselnya.

"Hahahaha!" Ny. Jung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Rasakan! Kau tak bisa mengambil ponselmu."

Yunho memandang sebal ke arah ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya satu lagi." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Apa?" Ny. Jung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menggeledah anaknya. "Berikan semua ponselmu kepadaku!"

"Umma, apa yang kau lakukan? Pakaianku jadi kusut." Yunho protes. "Aku hanya membawa dua buah ponsel." Akhirnya ia menyerah.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih harus menggunakan pakaian wanita, tetapi calon ibu mertuanya, alias Ny. Jung yang memang kelakuannya sedikit 'sinting', memaksanya untuk memakai gaun tersebut. Ia merasa sangat gugup, karena ini adalah peristiwa sekali seumur hidup untuknya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, takut menginjak gaunnya dan terjatuh.

Yunho memandang calon istrinya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. 'Tunggu? Bukankah umma mengatakan bahwa calon istriku itu laki-laki? Akan tetapi, mengapa pengantin yang berjalan ke arahku itu perempuan? Ternyata umma memang mempermainkanku. Awas saja! Tunggu pembalasanku, nenek tua!'

Di bangku paling depan, tampaklah dua bocah laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua tidak saling menyapa, bahkan keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka atas pernikahan ini. Mereka adalah Yoochun, putra Yunho, dan Junsu, putra Jaejoong. Di sebelah Yoochun duduk seorang wanita tua yang sibuk mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan karena terharu. Dialah Ny. Jung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada kedua bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Halmoni berisik!" Balas Yoochun. "Aku ingin menyaksikan pernikahan ini dengan khidmat."

"Yah! Bocah berjidat lebar! Berani-beraninya kau berkata tidak sopan kepada nenekmu!" Suasana tiba-tiba hening dan semua orang memandang ke arah Ny. Jung yang berteriak dengan kencang.

Yoochun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia malu karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian karena neneknya. "Halmoni memalukan."

"Baiklah, kita mulai upacaranya." Sang pendeta mengembalikan konsentrasi para tamu yang hadir.

Kedua mempelai sudah mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya dan pendeta sudah mengesahkan mereka sebagai suami istri. Kini saatnya Yunho untuk mencium istri barunya tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Ia membuka kain transparan yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kecantikan istrinya. 'Cantik.' Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya, hendak mencium bibir merah istrinya.

"Ahjusshi jelek! Kau tak boleh mencium ummaku!" Junsu menarik Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jun-chan! Lepaskan! Kau tidak boleh berbuat begitu kepada appamu!" Jaejoong terkejut dengan tingkah anaknya yang tiba-tiba menarik suaminya.

Ny. Jung dengan segera menarik Junsu kembali duduk di bangku. "Jun-chan, tenanglah! Ahjusshi jelek itu kini appamu." Ia mencoba menenangkan Junsu yang mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak mau punya appa seperti dia." Junsu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Cengeng." Komentar Yoochun.

Junsu yang mendengar komentar Yoochun tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan memandang ke arah Yoochun dengan penuh emosi. "Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Sudah, jangan berkelahi!" Ny. Jung berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran kedua bocah tersebut.

Sepasang pengantin baru tersebut pun ikut menenangkan kedua anak mereka. Mereka tidak jadi berciuman.

"Jun-chan, kenapa kau mebuat keributan? Sudah, jangan menangis! Malu dilihat orang banyak." Jaejoong memeluk Junsu.

"Dia yang mulai, Umma. Dia mengataiku cengeng." Junsu menunjuk ke arah Yoochun.

"Eh, bocah jelek! Kau apakan adik barumu?" Yunho memarahi Yoochun.

"Aku tidak jelek! Yang jelek itu appa!" Yoochun membantah. "Bahkan bocah berpantat bebek itu tadi mengatai appa jelek."

Yunho tidak bisa melawan. Ia sudah sangat malu di hadapan para tamu yang hadir. "Maafkan anakku, Jaejoong-sshi!" Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Ia pun memaksa Yoochun untuk membungkuk. "Minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Yoochun menolak.

"Cepat minta maaf! Kalau kau tidak mau, appa tidak akan memberimu uang jajan." Yunho masih memaksa Yoochun untuk membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, Yunho-sshi, putramu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Ny. Jung menginterupsi. "Kalian kan sudah resmi menikah. Kenapa masih bersikap seperti orang asing?"

"Oh, benar juga!" Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah.

Resepsi pernikahan diadakan pada malam hari di taman kediaman keluarga Jung dengan konsep pesta kebun. Tamu-tamu yang hadir merupakan rekan bisnis Yunho dan para pegawainya, sedangkan dari pihak Jaejoong, tamu-tamu yang datang adalah rekan kerja Jaejoong di restoran tempat ia bekerja.

Jaejoong bekerja sebagai koki di restoran milik teman Ny. Jung. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan mertuanya tersebut. Ny. Jung jatuh hati pada masakan Jaejoong dan akhirnya mereka pun berkenalan. Setelah beberapa bulan mengenal Jaejoong, Ny. Jung memutuskan untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan Jaejoong. Menurutnya, Jaejoong sangat pantas untuk menjadi pendamping putranya.

Di saat kedua mempelai sibuk menyalami tamu undangan yang datang, Ny. Jung sibuk mengawasi kedua cucunya. "Kalian berdua jangan membuat keributan lagi! Kalau kalian membuat onar, halmoni tidak akan ragu untuk mencincang kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Kedua bocah tersebut menganggukkan kepala. Mereka ketakutan karena Ny. Jung lebih terlihat seperti nenek sihir sekarang.

"Bagus." Ny. Jung membelai kepala kedua cucunya. "Kalian sekarang bersaudara. Jadi, kalian harus akur. Chunnie sebagai yang lebih tua harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk Jun-chan. Sekarang Chunnie bawa Jun-chan bermain. Halmoni mau makan dulu, dari tadi belum sempat makan karena sibuk mengawasi kalian."

"Baiklah." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan membawanya pergi untuk bermain.

Saat Ny. Jung baru beberapa menit menikmati makan malamnya, tiba-tiba saja terjadi sebuah kehebohan. Seseorang terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang dan orang itu adalah Junsu.

"Tolong! Ada anak kecil tercebur ke dalam kolam." Terdengar seseorang berteriak.

Seluruh perhatian tamu yang datang tertuju kepada sosok bocah yang tenggelam di kolam renang, berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan.

"Oh, Tuhan! Itu Jun-chan!" Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia tahu bahwa Junsu tidak bisa berenang. "Kumohon tolong dia! Ia tidak bisa berenang." Ia merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan suaminya.

Yunho pun dengan segera meloncat ke kolam dan menyelamatkan Junsu. Bocah itu lemas dan meminum banyak air kolam.

Pesta pun bubar karena insiden terceburnya Junsu ke dalam kolam. Ia kini berbaring lemas di kamar tidur barunya dengan Jaejoong yang merawatnya. Jaejoong sangat cemas dengan keadaan putranya tersebut, sehingga ia belum sempat mengganti gaun pengantinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik!" Yunho kini memarahi Yoochun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Itu salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa diam sampai ia terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam kolam." Yoochun membela diri.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membawanya ke dekat kolam!" Yunho terus membentak Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Yunho! Ini salah umma. Seharusnya umma menjaga mereka." Ny. Jung membela cucunya.

"Umma jangan terus-menerus membelanya. Sekali-sekali ia harus diberi pelajaran." Yunho berkata kepada ibunya. "Selama ini umma terlalu memanjakannya."

"Apa salahnya aku memanjakan cucuku sendiri? Chunnie sangat memerlukan perhatian. Bagaimana denganmu selama ini? Apa pernah kau memerhatikannya?" Ny. Jung memeluk Yoochun.

"Appa jahat!" Yoochun berteriak kepada Yunho. "Appa tidak pernah menyayangiku dan umma. Appa bahkan tidak tahu kalau umma sakit. Di akhir hayatnya pun appa tidak berada di sisinya."

Yunho tertegun dengan ucapan putranya. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia terlalu sibuk bekerja, sehingga menelantarkan anak istrinya. Setelah istrinya meninggal pun, Yunho masih saja tidak memperhatikan Yoochun, sehingga anak tersebut berubah menjadi anak yang dingin dan pembangkang.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau menemani Jaejoong yang sedang merawat Junsu. Umma akan menemani Chunnie tidur." Ny. Jung membawa Yoochun ke kamar cucunya tersebut.

Yunho memikirkan perkataan Yoochun. Selama ini ia bukanlah suami dan ayah yang baik. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mengabaikan keluarganya. Baginya pekerjaan jauh lebih penting daripada keluarganya. Ia menyesal bahwa ia tidak bisa berada di sisi Soojin saat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa selama ini istrinya tersebut mengidap kanker. Suami macam apa dia? Akankan ia mengulangi lagi kebodohannya terhadap istri barunya?

Yunho memasuki kamar Junsu. Bocah itu terbaring lemas dengan plaster penurun demam di keningnya. Di samping tempat tidurnya, sang ibu masih setia menungguinya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Jae, kau sebainya ganti dulu pakaianmu? Pasti tidak nyaman memakai pakaian tersebut seharian. Biar aku yang menjaga Junsu saat kau mengganti pakaianmu."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong beranjak dari kamar Junsu untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Junsu. Ia sudah mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut, kostum yang ia sukai untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saat tidur, tetapi tidak mungkin berpenampilan seperti itu di hadapan orang lain, padahal orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri. "Bagaimana demamnya? Apa sudah turun?"

"Belum." Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki kamar Junsu. Ia sangat terkejut. "Kau tidak punya payudara!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Saya sedang bingung untuk menulis lanjutan ff saya yang ceritanya terlalu berat untuk saya. Untuk refreshing, saya menulis cerita yang lebih ringan. Ff ini cuma buat iseng-iseng aja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho berteriak ke arahnya. "Aku memang tidak punya payudara. Aku kan laki-laki."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya bahwa Jaejoong adalah laki-laki. "Lalu mengapa tadi kau memakai gaun pengantin?"

"Itu…" Jaejoong benar-benar malu jika ia harus mengingat bahwa seharian ini ia memakai gaun pengantin. "Itu umma yang menyuruhku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menurut saja? Kau jangan mau diperbudak oleh nenek tua itu." Kata Yunho. Ia tak habis pikir ibunya kejam sekali telah menyuruh Jaejoong memakai pakaian perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika umma senang. Apa kau tidak suka?" Jaejoong khawatir jika ia membuat suaminya kecewa.

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku kau cantik berdandan seperti wanita. Eh, maksudku…" Yunho bingung harus berkata apa. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong merasa lega karena ternyata Yunho menyukai penampilannya. "Apa aku harus berdandan seperti itu lain kali?"

"Tidak! Kau jangan melakukannya! Jangan hanya karena kau menjadi istri dan menantu di rumah ini, lalu kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku dan umma. Kau juga punya hak asasi sebagai manusia. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu melakukan semuanya." Kata Yunho panjang lebar. "Aku bukan tipe suami yang suka mengekang kebebasan istriku. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau suka."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis ke arah suaminya. "Terima kasih, tetapi sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk berbakti kepada suami, mertua, dan anak-anakku."

Yunho memandang heran ke arah Jaejoong. 'Ada juga orang seperti ini.'

"Umma~" Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Junsu. "Ada apa, Sayang? Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Aku haus, Umma." Jawab Junsu lemas.

"Baiklah, akan umma ambilkan sebentar." Jaejoong hendak beranjak untuk mengambil air minum untuk Junsu.

"Biar aku saja yang ambilkan. Kau temani Junsu saja di sini." Yunho menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau saja yang temani Jun-chan." Jaejoong ingin memberikan waktu untuk Yunho dan Junsu untuk bersama. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Junsu untuk mengambil air.

Junsu yang masih terbaring lemas menatap ayah tirinya yang terlihat salah tingkah karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. "Ajhusshi jangan berbuat macam-macam ya kepada ummaku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Yunho ketakutan dengan tatapan Junsu yang mengancam.

"Aku tahu sejak tadi ahjusshi terus memandangi dada ummaku." Perkataan Junsu benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan sekarang sudah jadi istriku. Jadi, aku bisa memandang atau menyentuhnya sesuka hatiku." Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Awas ya kalau ahjusshi macam-macam! Apalagi kalau sampai menyakiti umma. Aku sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Junsu mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya. "Jangan hanya karena aku ini anak kecil, lalu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku akan melindungi umma."

Yunho terharu mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ternyata anak itu sangat menyayangi ummanya. Ia harus berhati-hati memperlakukan Jaejoongh, salah-salah anak itu bisa mengamuk. Andai saja Yoochun juga menyayanginya seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku takut. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada ummamu."

"Err… maaf." Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Junsu. "Dapurnya di mana ya? Aku sudah berkeliling rumah ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan dapurnya."

Yunho sebenarnya ingin menertawai kebodohan Jaejoong, tetapi ia takut kepada Junsu. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan air minumnya kalau begitu. Jun-chan pasti sudah sangat haus." Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berdua dengan Junsu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan appa?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada putranya setelah Yunho pergi.

"Tidak ada." Junsu berbohong.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar kepadanya! Bagaimana pun ia adalah appamu sekarang. Kau harus menghormatinya seperti kau menghormati umma." Jaejoong menasihati putranya.

Sekarang Junsu sudah tertidur kembali. Jaejoong beranjak mendekati suaminya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksinya dengan anaknya. "Yun, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur bersama Jun-chan? Dia masih sakit, aku masih takut untuk meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Sekarang rumah ini milikmu juga. Kau boleh tidur di mana pun sesuka hatimu." Jawab Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong ingin memastikan. "Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Junsu itu kan anakmu dan ia sedang sakit." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Terima kasih."

Yunho pun meninggalkan kamar Junsu dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya di sebelah kamar tidurnya. Seperti biasa ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan bekerja.

Jaejoong terbangun di sebelah Junsu yang masih tertidur pulas. Dipandangnya jam weker di samping tempat tidur, sudah pukul 06.30. Ia terlambat bangun. "Aigo! Ini sudah siang. Hari pertama sebagai istri aku sudah gagal." Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Junsu, demamnya sudah turun. Ia pun melepaskan plaster penurun panas di kening Junsu. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamar Junsu untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ada sikat gigi yang belum terpakai di sana.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Jaejoong segera berlari ke lantai bawah. Ia menemukan Ny. Jung sedang menata makanan di meja makan dan Yoochun sudah duduk manis di sana. "Maafkan aku! Semalaman aku menunggui Junsu, sehingga aku terlambat bangun." Ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kesehatan Jun-chan lebih penting." Ny. Jung tersenyum kepada menantu barunya.

Jaejoong dengan segera membantu Ny. Jung untuk menata makanan di meja makan. Setelah kepergian Soojin, Ny. Jung yang mengurusi rumah tangga.

"Apa Jun-chan sudah baikan?" Tanya Ny. Jung.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Ia masih tertidur pulas. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak usah pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan menulis surat dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke sekolah. Chunnie kan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jun-chan. Biar Yunho saja yang mengantarkan suratnya ke sekolah." Kata Ny. Jung.

Yunho turun dari lantai atas sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor. "Umma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Mau pergi ke mana kau?" Pertanyaan Ny. Jung menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Memangnya ke mana lagi? Tentu saja ke kantor." Jawab Yunho.

"Hanya begitu saja? Kau tidak berpamitan kepada istri dan anakmu? Kau bahkan tidak mencium tangan umma. Mana sopan santunmu?" Ny. Jung memarahi anaknya.

"Baiklah." Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan. "Jae, aku pergi ke kantor dulu." Ia mengecup kening istrinya. Ia lalu beralih kepada anaknya. "Jidat lebar, appa pergi ke kantor dulu ya!" Ia mencubit pipi anaknya.

Yoochun tampak masih marah. Ia tidak menghiraukan Yunho.

Yunho tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya. Namanya juga anak-anak. Ia kemudian mencium tangan ibunya. "Umma, aku pamit pergi ke kantor ya." Kemudian ia hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Ny. Jung menghentikan anaknya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Umma?" Kesal Yunho. "Bukankah aku sudah berpamitan kepada kalian semua?"

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Bahkan kantor lain masih belum buka. Duduk di sini dan sarapan bersama kami!"

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho menuruti keinginan ibunya dan duduk dengan manis. Kalau sudah marah-marah begini, ibunya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus sarapan bersama kami sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Kau juga harus mengantarkan anak-anak ke sekolah sebelum menuju ke kantor." Ny. Jung mengeluarkan peraturan baru di rumahnya.

"Siap, Nyonya Besar!" Yunho tampak tidak ikhlas menyetujui perintah ibunya. Mereka pun kemudian memulai acara sarapan bersama.

"Chunnie, kenapa sayurannya tidak dimakan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yoochun menyingkirkan sayuran-sayuran di piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka sayuran." Jawab Yoochun ketus. Ia masih belum menerima kehadiran Jaejoong di keluarganya.

"Sayuran kan menyehatkan. Kau membutuhkan nutrisi dari sayuran untuk pertumbuhanmu." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tuh, dengarkan apa kata ibumu, anak nakal!" Yunho memang senang sekali mengisengi anaknya.

Yoochun mendelik tidak suka ke arah ayahnya. "Dia bukan ibuku dan selamanya tidak akan menjadi ibuku." Yoochun meraih tas sekolahnya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Yunho pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan berlari mengejar Yoochun.

"Aduh, anak itu!" Ny. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan kelakuan Chunnie, Jae. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kematian ibunya. Ia bahkan masih marah kepada Yunho sampai sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia masih anak kecil. Ia pasti akan bisa memaafkan ayahnya dan kurasa ia hanya perlu waktu untuk bisa menerimaku dan Junsu di keluarganya." Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Ny. Jung semakin bersedih.

"Kuharap dengan kehadiranmu dan Junsu di keluarga ini, bisa memperbaiki kekacauan di keluarga ini. Aku lelah menghadapi kelakuan anak dan cucuku itu. Mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa akur, padahal mereka itu ayah dan anak." Ny. Jung berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Aku terkesan dengan hubunganmu dengan Junsu. Walaupun kau sibuk bekerja, kau tetap memerhatikan semua kebutuhannya. Ia pun sangat menyayangimu."

"Jun-chan hanya punya aku dan aku hanya punya dia. Jadi, kami saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain." Kata Jaejoong. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi di restoran. Aku jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengurus keluargaku."

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi menantuku. Kau sangat perhatian kepada keluargamu." Ny. Jung memuji Jaejoong.

"Ah, Umma. Jangan memujiku berlebihan. Aku kan jadi malu." Pipi Jaejoong merona sekarang.

"Hahahaha…" Ny. Jung tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah. "Oh ya, Umma sudah memasakkan bubur untuk Jun-chan. Jika ia bangun dan ingin makan, tinggal dipanaskan saja buburnya."

"Wah, umma tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku jadi tidak enak telah merepotkan umma. Sudah terlambat bangun, aku masih saja merepotkan umma." Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak. "Padahal aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jun-chan kan cucu umma juga sekarang. Lagipula kau pasti sangat lelah karena sudah menjaganya semalaman. Maafkan umma karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, sehingga Jun-chan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang danjatuh sakit. Kalian pun tidak bisa menikmati malam pertama kalian." Ny. Jung mulai menggoda Jaejoong dan wajah Jaejoong menjadi semakin merona.

Sekarang sudah masuk waktu jam makan siang, tetapi Yunho tidak peduli. Ia tidak pernah makan siang. Selama ini ia hanya makan sekali setiap hari, yaitu makan malam sepulang dari kantor. Ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat Yunho sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba saja sekretaris atau lebih tepat disebut asistennya, Choi Seunghyun, mengubunginya melalui intercom. "Pak, istri Anda datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Istriku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Jawab Yunho malas-malasan. Ia masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Maksudku bukan Soojin-sshi, tetapi istri baru Anda yang baru saja Anda nikahi kemarin." Seunghyun mengingatkan atasannya. "Aku tidak akan berbicara setenang ini jika yang datang adalah arwah mendiang istri Anda."

Yunho teringat bahwa kemarin ia sudah menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong. "Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk!" Yunho kebingungan. 'Ada apa ia datang kemari? Apa umma memaksanya lagi? Atau sakit Jun-chan semakin parah? Atau jangan-jangan Chunnie berkelahi lagi di sekolah?' Yunho sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. 'Tetapi ia kan tidak perlu datang kemari. Ia cukup meneleponku saja.'

"Yun, apa kabar?" Jaejoong masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho. "Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu?"

"Oh, tidak." Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melepas kacamatanya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi di rumah?"

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku datang kemari untuk mengantar makanan untukmu. Umma mengatakan bahwa kau jarang makan siang." Jaejoong menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Ia masih merasa canggung di depan suaminya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sebenarnya Yunho masih ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak karena Jaejoong sudah bersusah payah mengantarkan makanan untuknya. "Kau sendiri apa sudah makan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Setelah selesai memasak aku langsung pergi ke sini karena aku takut makanannya dingin."

"Kau bisa memasak?" Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat terkejut oleh istri barunya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi koki di restoran di tempatku bekerja?" Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal istrinya. "Kalau begitu kau makanlah denganku. Kau pasti sangat lapar."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa makan di rumah. Aku takut kehadiranku akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Tolak Jaejoong dengan halus. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat gugup jika harus berduaan saja dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah terlanjur datang kemari. Lagipula jarak kantorku dan rumah kita tidak terlalu dekat. Kau akan sangat kelaparan saat kau tiba di rumah." Yunho tetap meminta Jaejoong untuk makan bersama. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan ini semua sendirian."

"Apa kau tidak suka menu makanannya?" Jaejoong mengira Yunho tidak suka makanan yang ia buat.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan seperti Yoochun. Hanya saja karena aku tidak terbiasa makan siang, porsi ini terlalu besar untukku sendiri." Yunho langsung menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya tadi karena ia takut Jaejoong tersinggung.

"Errr… Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan mengajakku makan bersama. Jadi, aku hanya membawa sepasang sumpit." Jaejoong kembali beralasan.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya bergantian. Atau mungkin kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Sanggah Yunho.

"Eh, tidak usah! Aku bisa makan pakai tangan. Ini hanya dimsum, masih bisa dipegang dengan tangan." Balas Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar malu di hadapan suaminya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau makan pakai tangan?" Yunho bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong memastikan.

Mereka pun makan dimsum yang dibawa Jaejoong. Dimsumnya masih agak panas, sehingga Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan saat memegang dimsumnya.

"Aku gemas melihatmu makan seperti itu. Ini gunakan saja sumpitku. Biar aku yang menggunakan tangan." Yunho menyodorkan sumpitnya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti tanganmu yang merasa panas." Jaejoong menolak.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu kita berdua pakai sumpit saja. Aku akan menyuapimu dan kau tidak boleh menolak!" Tegas Yunho.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa." Jaejoong mengingatkan suaminya.

Yunho benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh tingkah istri barunya ini. "Ini adalah kantorku. Jadi, akulah yang berkuasa di sini."

"Eh?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk protes.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi di sini sebelum makanan ini habis!" Terpaksa Yunho menggunakan cara diktator untuk menghadapi istrinya tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menuruti perintah suaminya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya tersebut saat Yunho menyuapkan dimsum ke mulutnya.

"Kau ini mengapa terus menunduk dari tadi?" Tanya Yunho. "Aku jadi susah menyuapimu."

"Eh, maafkan aku." Jaejoong pun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kini bertatapan dengan suaminya. Wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat sekarang. Pipinya berubah merah seketika.

"Apa dimsumnya terlalu panas? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu." Yunho pun meniup-niup dimsumnya dengan mulutnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sangat malu karena Yunho memergokinya sedang merona seperti itu. 'Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku sangat malu.'

"Aku sudah kenyang." Yunho mengusap-ngusap perutnya. "Kau habiskan saja sendiri!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa itu enak?" Jaejoong ingin mendengar pendapat suaminya tentang masakannya.

"Itu sangat enak, jauh lebih enak dari masakan umma." Jawab Yunho jujur.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong merasa sangat senang. "Untuk besok kau mau menu apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah kau. Sebisa mungkin yang sederhana saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Besok kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Titipkan saja makanannya kepada sopir." Bagi Yunho, kehadiran Jaejoong cukup menghambat pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak merasa repot." Jaejoong menyangkal.

"Alangkah lebih baik kau melakukan hal lain yang kau sukai, daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengantarkan makanan untukku." Yunho mengemukakan alasannya.

"Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yunho.

"Jae, aku tidak ingin mengekangmu. Walaupun kau kini istriku, bukan berarti seluruh waktumu harus kau gunakan untuk mengurusiku dan anak-anak. Pergilah berbelanja ke mall sesuka hatimu seperti ibu rumah tangga yang lain." Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong merasa sedih dengan penuturan Yunho. Ia bukan orang yang suka berfoya-foya. Ia benar-benar tulus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Namun, ia hanya bisa menuruti kata suaminya tersebut. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Jika aku berlama-lama di sini, aku akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kantor suaminya dengan kekecewaan.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang?" Ny. Jung melihat Jaejoong memasuki rumah. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih. Apa Yunho mengusirmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kelelahan. Ternyata kantor Yunho cukup jauh juga." Jaejoong berbohong. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibu mertuanya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja. Biar umma yang membersihkan dapur." Selesai memasak Jaejoong langsung pergi ke kantor suaminya, sehingga ia tak sempat membersihkan dapur. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan dengan Yunho. Tidak apa-apa umma, aku masih bisa membersihkan dapur." Jaejoong segera bergegas untuk membersihkan dapur.

Ny. Jung mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia ingin membantu Jaejoong membersihkan dapur. "Tumben ia tidak mengusirmu. Biasanya jika ada yang datang untuk bertemu dengannya dan tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, ia akan langsung menyuruh orang itu pergi, termasuk keluarganya sendiri."

Jaejoong kini mengerti. Ternyata memang Yunho selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada semua orang. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Yunho membencinya. Setidaknya, hatinya merasa sedikit lebih lega.

"Halmoni!" Saat Jaejoong dan Ny. Jung sedang sibuk membereskan dapur, tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

Dengan reflex Jaejoong langsung menuju ke lantai atas, ke ruangan khusus untuk bermain. "Jun-chan, ada apa sayang?"

"Si jidat lebar itu tidak mau meminjamkan Play Stationnya." Junsu mengadu.

"Chunnie, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Jun-chan bermain denganmu?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Aku tidak ingin si pantat bebek itu merusakkan mainanku." Yoochun memeluk Play Stationnya dengan erat.

"Dia tidak mau bermain denganku karena aku selalu mengalahkannya." Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoochun.

"Sudah. Jangan berkelahi! Jun-chan kan masih sakit, sebaiknya Jun-chan lebih banyak beristirahat daripada bermain." Bujuk Jaejoong. "Kau juga tidak boleh memanggil Yoochun Hyung seperti itu. Ia lebih tua darimu. Jadi, panggil dia 'Hyung'!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi punya hyung seperti dia." Junsu terus menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoochun.

"Halmoni, anak itu terus mengolok-olokku." Sekarang giliran Yoochun yang merajuk.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau meminjamkan mainanmu." Ny. Jung menjitak kepala Yoochun pelan. "Sudahlah Jun-chan, nanti minta appa saja untuk membelikan mainan yang lebih canggih untukmu."

Yoochun langsung mendelik tidak senang. Ia kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di sana.

"Umma, sepertinya umma terlalu keras kepadanya." Jaejoong sekarang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yoochun. "Jun-chan juga. Tidak seharusnya Jun-chan bersikap seperti itu kepada Yoochun Hyung."

"Biarkan saja. Kalau dia lapar, pasti akan keluar." Kata Ny. Jung.

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Keluarga Jung, minus Yunho, sudah bersiap-siap di meja makan. Mereka sedang menunggu kepala keluarga mereka.

"Aish! Ke mana anak itu?" Ny. Jung sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon anaknya tersebut. "Cepat angkat, anak bodoh!"

"Hallo! Ada apa umma meneleponku?" Yunho mengangkat teleponnya dengan terpaksa karena deringnya sangat mengganggu.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang umma katakan tadi pagi?" Ny. Jung berbicara kepada anaknya dengan penuh emosi.

"Yang mana?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud ibunya.

"Bukankah umma sudah mengatakan bahwa kau harus pulang sebelum waktu makan malam tiba?" Ny. Jung berusaha untuk mengingatkan anaknya.

"Umma sama sekali tidak berkata begitu. Umma hanya menyuruhku untuk sarapan bersama setiap pagi dan mengantarkan anak-anak ke sekolah." Yunho membela diri.

"Jangan mengelak, Jung Yunho!" Ny. Jung semakin kesal.

"Aku bukannya mengelak. Umma memang tidak mengatakannya. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja kepada Jaejoong dan Chunnie. Mereka berdua bersama kita tadi pagi." Kata Yunho.

Ny. Jung pun bertanya kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun membenarkan pernyataan Yunho. "Kau tidak sedang membela suamimu kan?"

"Bukannya aku ingin membelanya, tapi yang ia katakana memang benar. Umma tidak berkata seperti itu tadi pagi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ny. Jung pun jadi malu sendiri.

"Benar kan apa kataku? Umma memang sudah pikun ternyata." Canda Yunho.

"Yah! Anak kurang ajar! Umma memang sudah tua, tetapi tidak pikun. Cepat pulang! Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh masuk ke rumah!" Ny. Jung pun menutup teleponnya.

"Itu bukan masalah bagi appa. Ia justru senang jika halmoni melarangnya pulang. Ia akan bekerja semalaman di kantor." Yoochun berkomentar.

Yang dikatakan Yoochun memang benar. Ny. Jung pun mengirimkan SMS kepada anaknya.

**To: Yunho**

**From: Umma**

**Cepat pulang! Kalau kau tidak segera pulang, umma akan kabur dari rumah dan melompat ke Sungai Han.**

**To: Umma**

**From: Yunho**

**Silakan saja kalau umma berani. :p**

**To: Yunho**

**From: Umma**

**Sialan kau!**

**To: Umma**

**From: Yunho**

**Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Aku tidak ingin dibuat malu dengan berita di surat kabar besok pagi bahwa umma berniat melompat ke Sungai Han, tetapi malah tersangkut karena melompat dengan setengah hati.**

Karena perjalanan dari kantor Yunho membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar dan anak-anak sudah kelaparan, keluarga Jung pun makan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Yunho.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi Yunho belum juga pulang. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah sejam yang lalu.

Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang tamu untuk menunggu suaminya. Sesekali ia melihat ke luar jendela.

"Jae, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur duluan. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Ia sudah terbiasa pulang larut malam." Ny. Jung tidak ingin Jaejoong terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yunho.

"Bukankah ia sudah pulang dari tadi? Kenapa belum sampai juga?" Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau percaya saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pulang?" Ny. Jung mengasihani menantunya tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku mempercayainya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Ny. Jung tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa sepolos itu. Pantas saja ia dengan sangat mudah diperdaya oleh mantan kekasihnya terdahulu. "Sepertinya kau harus lebih mengenal suamimu itu."

"Eh? Apa maksud umma?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Jangan langsung percaya begitu saja jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Ia jauh lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada keluarganya." Ny. Jung memberitahu Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kita tidak tahu jam berapa ia akan pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin menunggunya." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada Ny. Jung.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tetap bersikeras. Ternyata kau ini sangat keras kepala. Umma sudah mengantuk. Umma tidur duluan ya!" Ny. Jung pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong dengan penuh kesabaran menunggu suaminya pulang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia pun terlelap di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong hanya ingin berusaha menjadi istri, ibu, dan menantu yang baik. Walaupun ia mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi suami dan anak tirinya, tetapi ia bertekad untuk tidak akan mudah menyerah. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur bahwa ada keluarga yang mau menerimanya dan anaknya. Menjadi istri dari seseorang adalah sesuatu di luar harapannya. Selama ini ia tidak yakin ada yang mau menikahi pria aneh sepertinya. Namun, perjumpaannya dengan Ny. Jung di restoran tempat ia bekerja ternyata mengubah hidupnya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir. Ia telah diberi kesempatan untuk berumah tangga dan tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati suami dan anak tirinya tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

FF saya yang pertama udah mau tamat, jadi setelah itu tamat mungkin saya akan serius ngerjain yang ini.

Yunhonya di sini ketuaan ya? Ceritanya di sini Yunho tuh telat nikah, umur 30 baru punya anak. Tapi kalo emang ketuaan nanti saya ganti deh.

O iya, emang ini lucu ya? Saya ga niat bikin ff humor, makanya saya ga nyantumin genre humor, tapi klo ternyata emang lucu, nanti saya edit genrenya deh.

Sepertinya di chapter sebelumnya ada banyak typo dan malah ada beberapa kata yang kehapus. Oleh karena itu, saya minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya.

Makasih ya udah baca. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pengumuman:**

Saya putuskan untuk mengganti umur Yunho yang asalnya 40 menjadi 36, karena nanti pas anak-anaknya udah gede, dia jadi tua banget dong.

Karena banyak yang bilang lumayan lucu, genrenya saya tambah humor deh.

Terus mengenai Changmin, dia nanti jadi anak kandungnya Yunjae aja

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tibalah Yunho di rumahnya. 'Aduh, aku keasyikan bekerja tadi, sampai aku lupa waktu. Umma pasti berceramah panjang lebar lagi. Mudah-mudahan umma sudah tidur.' Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia melangkah memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. 'Sepi sekali. Itu artinya umma sudah tidur.'

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena ia tidak perlu diceramahi ibunya malam ini, paling besok pagi. Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di ruang tamu. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Apakah arwah Soojin datang untuk membalas dendam kepadanya?

Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Yunho. Ia pun berdoa di dalam hati. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah sofa. Ia melihat sebuah sosok sedang meringkuk di sana. "Ha…hantu!" Ia berteriak dan hendak berlari ke arah kamarnya, tetapi di depannya sudah ada sosok yang menghadangnya. Sosok seorang wanita berpakaian putih dengan wajahnya yang juga berwarna putih. "Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh!"

PLAK! Ny. Jung memukul kepala putranya. "Kenapa kau berteriak bodoh?" Ternyata sosok wanita yang dilihat Yunho adalah ibunya sendiri yang memakai daster berwarna putih dan menggunakan masker di wajahnya.

"U…umma?" Yunho merasa lega sekarang. Walaupun ibunya sangat mengerikan, tetapi tidak lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Syukurlah ini adalah umma."

"Tentu saja ini umma, memangnya kau pikir siapa? Hantu Soojin?" Balas Ny. Jung.

"Hehehehe…" Yunho tersenyum kaku.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa merasa bersalah juga ya." Ny. Jung menyindir putranya. "Dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?"

"Eung…" Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar keributan yang dibuat ibu dan anak tersebut. "Kau sudah pulang, Yun?"

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong. "Ternyata tadi kau yang tidur di sofa."

"Jaejoong menunggumu pulang sampai tertidur di sofa." Ny. Jung memberitahu Yunho.

Yunho pun merasa bersalah. "Kenapa tidak umma suruh tidur di kamar saja?"

"Umma sudah menyuruhnya tidur di kamar, karena tidak ada gunanya menunggumu pulang. Akan tetapi, ia bersikeras untuk menunggumu." Ny. Jung sengaja menceritakannya agar Yunho merasa lebih bersalah. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" Jaejoong melerai suami dan ibu mertuanya. "Umma tidak salah. Aku menunggumu atas keinginanku sendiri."

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah suaminya. Ia senang karena Yunho sudah pulang. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua segeralah beristirahat! Umma juga ingin melanjutkan tidur umma yang terganggu karena anak bodoh ini berteriak." Ny. Jung meninggalkan pasangan Yunjae menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo, Jae! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau pasti sangat lelah karena sudah menungguku." Yunho menuntun istrinya ke kamar mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah bekerja sampai malam. Apa kau mau mandi dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka memasuki kamar mereka.

"Benar juga. Aku ingin berendam air hangat untuk meregangkan otot-ototku." Yunho membuka pakaian bagian atasnya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu untuk menatap suaminya yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan siapkan airnya." Ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi air panas ke dalam bath tub untuk Yunho.

Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi, menyusul Jaejoong. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak karena selalu merepotkanmu."

"Ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai istrimu. Aku senang jika aku bisa melayanimu dengan baik." Jaejoong berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia melihat Yunho melucuti celananya sendiri. Ia segera kembali menunduk. "Sepertinya airnya sudah siap." Ia pun bergegas untuk keluar kamar mandi.

"Jae!" Panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi ia masih tidak berani berbalik untuk menghadap suaminya. "Ya?"

"Kau mau ikut berendam bersamaku?" Tanya Yunho yang sekarang sudah mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam bath tub.

Jantung Jaejoong rasanya ingin copot mendengar ajakan Yunho. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak seharusnya ia menolak ajakan suaminya, tetapi ia sangat malu. "Aku sudah mandi tadi." Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena menjawab seperti itu. Ia berharap Yunho tidak akan marah.

"Oh~ Kalau begitu kau tidurlah!" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Sepertinya malam ini ia tak akan bisa tidur.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit Yunho sudah selesai berendam dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia melirik ke arah tempat tidur. Ia melihat Jaejoong masih terbangun. "Kau belum tidur?"

"A…aku menunggumu." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau tidak usah menungguku. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau tidurlah duluan!" Yunho memakai kaus dan celana pendek. "Aku akan ada di ruangan sebelah."

"Eh?" Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kau masih akan bekerja? Apa perlu aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Secangkir kopi saja sudah cukup." Yunho pun menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong berlari menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya. Rasa kantuk dan lelah hilang begitu saja. Ia merasa senang karena ia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya untuk melayani segala kebutuhan suaminya. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho pasti jauh lebih lelah daripada dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah teko kecil berisi kopi dan cangkir. Ia meletakan nampan tersebut di sebuah meja kecil di samping meja kerja Yunho dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir. "Silahkan! Kuharap kau akan suka kopi buatanku."

Yunho menyeruput kopi buatan Jaejoong. "Hmm, rasanya enak dan berbeda. Apa yang kau tambahkan ke dalamnya?"

"Aku pikir kau pasti sangat lelah dan kehilangan banyak energi. Jadi, aku menambahkan ginseng agar staminamu tetap terjaga." Jawab Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka, rasanya enak." Yunho menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Jaejoong tidak ingin mengganggu Yunho. Ia pun meninggalkan meja kerja Yunho dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali tidur?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Aku janji tidak akan berisik dan mengganggumu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa heran dengan istri barunya tersebut. 'Apa ia tidak merasa lelah? Siang hari ia memasak dan mengantarkan makanan ke kantorku. Ia menungguku pulang dan sekarang menemaniku bekerja. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia membuatkan kopi ginseng untukku. Ginseng? Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin staminaku tetap terjaga. Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin melakukan 'itu' ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya memang benar ia menginginkan 'itu'. Kami ini kan masih pengantin baru. Bagaimana ini? Aku masih ada pekerjaan.' Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. "Jae, Sayang~"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. "Apa kau memanggilku?" Ia merasa Yunho memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Ke sini, Sayang!" Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong pun mendekat ke arah Yunho. Ternyata ia tidak salah dengar. Yunho benar-benar memanggilnya 'Sayang'. "Ada apa? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Jae Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku masih ada pekerjaan malam ini. Jadi, kita lakukan sambil aku bekerja saja ya." Kata Yunho kepada istrinya.

"Huh?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho katakan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke atas pangkuannya dan melucuti celana pendek yang dikenakan istrinya. Ia pun menurunkan celana pendeknya hingga terjatuh sampai mata kaki.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia mengerti apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kepada dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa salah satu tugasnya sebagai istri adalah memenuhi kebutuhan seksual suaminya, tetapi rasanya ia belum siap untuk malam ini.

"Jae, karena aku harus bekerja, kau saja yang bergerak." Yunho memberitahu istrinya.

Jaejoong mengerti apa yang diinginkan Yunho. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat tidak siap malam ini. Perlahan ia meraih junior suaminya yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Ia kocok beberapa kali sampai benda tersebut menegang sempurna. Setelah itu, ia menaikkan pantatnya sedikit dan mengarahkan benda keras tersebut kea rah lubang pantatnya, tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Ia tahu bahwa rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan suaminya. "Eung…" Ia mendorong pantatnya ke bawah agar junior suaminya bisa masuk. Ia merasa lubangnya panas dan sakit.

"Aaaahh~" Yunho mengerang. "Sempit sekali." Yunho tidak pernah melakukan anal sex selama ini. Jadi, ia tidak tahu bahwa lubang anus akan sesempit ini.

Jaejoong terus mendorong. Ia mencengkeram bahu Yunho sebagai tumpuan. Rasa sakit benar-benar tak terelakkan lagi. "Haaa~" Akhirnya, benda tersebut tertancap sempurna di dalam lubangnya. Baru tahap memasukkan saja ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Keringat sudah bercucuran dengan deras.

"Bergeraklah, Jae!" Yunho memberi instruksi kepada istrinya.

Sebagai istri yang penurut, Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Ia mengangkat pantatnya dan kemudian menurunkannya lagi, sehingga junior Yunho keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Bagus, Jae! Ayo terus!" Yunho menyemangati istrinya sambil mengetik di laptopnya. "Lubangmu sangat sempit. Aku suka."

"Aaahh~" Jaejoong terus bergerak naik turun. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras, ditambah rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan terus bergerak.

"Lebih cepat, Jae!" Yunho masih bisa bekerja dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Nikmat sekali, Sayang!"

Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya. Ia sudah tidak memedulikan rasa sakitnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia akan memuaskan suaminya. Dengan usaha kerasnya, ia pun mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia pun terus menjaga gerakannya agar titik tersebut terkena tusukan junior suaminya. "Aaahh haaaaa…"

Yunho kemudian menyadari bahwa sejauh ini junior Jaejoong terabaikan. Ia menghentikan tangan kirinya untuk mengetik, sehingga ia hanya menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengetik. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengocok junior Jaejoong. "Maaf Sayang, dari tadi punyamu terbengkalai."

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah kepada suaminya. Ia senang karena Yunho memedulikannya. Ia pun semakin semangat untuk bergerak naik turun.

Junsu tiba-tiba terbangun karena haus. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya dan tidak menemukan ibunya di sisinya. Selama ini ia selalu tidur dengan Jaejoong. Sampai sekarang ia masih takut untuk tidur sendirian. Apalagi kamarnya yang sekarang jauh lebih luas daripada kamarnya yang dulu. "Umma!" Ia menangis ketakutan. Dengan spontan ia pun berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari kamar ibunya. Ia kemudian melewati sebuah ruangan dan mendengar suara ibunya. Ia pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Umma?"

Yunjae yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka pun terkejut dan langsung memandang ke arah Junsu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Untung saja Junsu tidak bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuh mereka karena terhalang oleh meja kerja Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang umma lakukan dengan ahjusshi jelek itu? Kenapa umma duduk di pangkuannya?" Junsu tampak tidak senang melihat ibunya sedang bersama dengan ayah tirinya tersebut.

"Jun-chan kenapa tidak tidur?" Jaejoong panik.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian." Junsu hendak berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Berhenti di situ! Jangan mendekat!" Yunho berteriak.

Seketika Junsu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ahjusshi jelek, apa yang kau lakukan kepada umma?"

"Jun-chan tunggu di kamar ya! Umma akan segera menyusul." Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Junsu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama-sama saja?" Tanya Junsu. "Apa ahjussi berwajah kecil ini melarang umma?"

"Umma harus berpamitan dulu kepada appa, karena sekarang umma adalah istrinya appa." Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putranya tersebut. "Dan jangan panggil appamu seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kamar sendiri. Aku takut!" Junsu merengek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu umma di luar ya! Umma tidak akan lama." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Junsu. "Jun-chan kan anak pintar."

Junsu pun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk menunggu di luar.

Setelah Junsu ke luar ruangan, Jaejoong segera turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia langsung memakai celananya kembali. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan kembali setelah Jun-chan tertidur."

"Umma, kenapa jalan umma pincang?" Junsu melihat keanehan dari cara berjalan ibunya. "Apa ahjusshi wajah kecil menyakiti umma?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut. Apakah ia berjalan sepincang itu? "Umma tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Kaki umma hanya pegal."

"Benarkah ia tidak menyakiti umma?" Junsu tidak yakin dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir! Appa tidak mungkin menyakiti umma. Mana ada suami menyakiti istrinya?" Jaejoong meyakinkan anaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibunya si jidat lebar? Ahjussi wajah kecil itu tidak memerhatikan istrinya, padahal istrinya tersebut sedang sakit. Aku takut ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada umma." Junsu mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Yunho benar-benar kecewa karena Jaejoong meninggalkannya dalam keadaan masih tegang. Kegiatan mereka belum selesai. Ia sangat frustrasi sekarang. Persetan dengan pekerjaannya! Ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya dengan Jaejoong. "Aaaarghh!" Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoong di kamar saja.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho melucuti semua pakaiannya, tanpa tersisa apa pun. Ia kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Ia ingin agar saat Jaejoong datang mereka bisa langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Yunho menunggu istrinya dengan sabar. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam ia menunggu. Juniornya sudah sangat sakit ingin segera dipijat oleh sempitnya dinding lubang Jaejoong. Ia kini dapat merasakan bagaimana bosannya Jaejoong saat menunggu dirinya. "Aaaargghhh! Ke mana dia?" Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar Junsu. Ia hanya melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Jae~" Yunho mengetuk kamar Junsu. "Apa Jun-chan sudah tidur?" Tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Junsu pelan-pelan dan menemukan Jaejoong tertidur pulas di samping Junsu. "Pantas saja ia tak kunjung datang." Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong untuk membangunkannya. "Jae, bangun. Ayo pindah ke kamar kita!"

"Eung…" Jaejoong mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Jun-chan sudah tidur. Ayo pindah ke kamar kita!" Ajak Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika ia terbangun lagi dan aku tak ada di sisinya?" Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Junsu.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu." Yunho memelas. "Kalau begitu kita lakukan di sini saja." Yunho naik ke atas tempat tidur Junsu dan menindih Jaejoong.

"Suara kita akan membangunkannya. Lagipula tempat tidurnya sempit." Kata Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kita lakukan di lantai saja. Sebisa mungkin kita jangan bersuara." Usul Yunho.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong baru saja akan protes, tetapi Yunho terlanjur menariknya ke bawah.

Yunho pun menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang dipakainya. Ia melucuti pakaian Jaejoong di bawah selimut dan Jaejoong pun tak bisa menolak lagi. Sepertinya suaminya ini sedang _horny_.

"Aaahh~ Yun…" Terdengar Jaejoong mendesah di bawah selimut.

"Ssssttt… Jangan keras-keras, Sayang!" Yunho mengingatkan bahwa Junsu berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Tapi… ahhh~" Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak mendesah saat Yunho menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyumpal mulutmu." Yunho mencium Jaejoong agar istrinya tersebut tidak banyak bersuara.

Teriakan Jaejoong tertahan saat Yunho mulai melakukan penetrasi. "Hmmmpphh…"

Junsu merasa mendengar suara-suara aneh dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa ketakutan. "Umma~" Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sana. "Umma!" Ia mulai menangis karena ketakutan.

Jaejoong segera memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. "Umma di sini, Sayang. Jangan menangis!"

Junsu menoleh ke lantai. Ia menemukan ibunya berbaring di lantai. "Kenapa umma tidur di lantai?"

"Tempat tidurmu terlalu sempit, Sayang." Jaejoong mengemukakan alasannya.

"Apa umma tidak kedinginan tidur di lantai seperti itu?" Junsu mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Umma kan pakai selimut. Lagipula lantainya dilapisi karpet." Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk menahan desahannya, karena Yunho sedang beraksi di bawah selimut.

"Umma~" Panggil Junsu lagi.

"Ya Sayang, ada apa?" Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kaki umma bergerak-gerak seperti itu?" Junsu memperhatikan gundukan di bawah selimut yang bergerak-gerak.

"Oh~ Umma sudah bilang kan kalau kaki umma pegal." Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal untuk menjawab. "Oleh karena itu, umma pindah dari tempat tidur ke bawah. Umma tidak mau gerakan kaki umma mengganggu tidurmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memijat kaki umma." Kata Junsu.

"Eh, jangan!" Jaejoong panik saat Junsu akan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?" Junsu merasa heran. Biasanya Jaejoong sangat senang dipijat olehnya saat pulang bekerja.

"Umma ingin kau tidur. Besok kan harus masuk sekolah." Kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur, Umma!" Junsu pun kembali tidur.

Kelima anggota keluarga Jung sekarang sedang menikmati sarapan bersama. Tampak Jaejoong yang sangat lemas dan sesekali menguap. Ia hanya tidur satu jam.

"Jae, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sudah umma katakan bahwa kau tidak perlu menunggu Yunho semalam." Ny. Jung mendelik ke arah putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Umma. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah aku bisa tidur siang." Balas Jaejoong.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, Bodoh! Kasihan kan istrimu harus menunggumu semalaman." Ny. Jung mulai memarahi Yunho. "Mulai hari ini kau harus sudah sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam."

"Baik, Umma." Yunho malas meladeni ibunya. "Dasar nenek sihir!" Ia menggumam pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ny. Jung merasa Yunho mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Yunho berbohong.

"Si wajah kecil ini berbohong, Halmoni. Ia mengataimu nenek sihir." Yoochun mengadu.

"Eh, diam kau jidat lebar! Sebaiknya kau habiskan saja makananmu dan tak usah ikut campur!" Yunho berkata kepada Yoochun.

"Hahahaha…" Junsu menertawai tingkah laku anak dan ayah tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, pantat bebek?" Yoochun benar-benar tidak suka jika Junsu menertawainya.

"Sudah! Berhenti bertengkar! Ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Saling memanggil dengan panggilan yang buruk. Nenek sihir lah, wajah kecil lah, jidat lebar, pantat bebek." Ny. Jung pusing dengan Yunho dan Yoosu yang saling mengejek.

"Kalau begitu hanya Jaejoong saja yang tidak punya ejekan." Kata Yunho.

"Benar juga." Bukannya marah, Ny. Jung malah membenarkan kata-kata anaknya. "Kalau begitu kita panggil dia apa?" Ia memandangi Jaejoong, mencoba mencari sesuatu di tubuh Jaejoong untuk memberinya ejekan. Namun, sepertinya ia tak menemukan ejekan untuk Jaejoong.

"Dada montok!" Celetuk Yunho. Sontak saja yang lainnya memandang ke arahnya dan kemudian ke arah dada Jaejoong.

Merasa dadanya dipandangi, Jaejoong langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kalian menatap dadaku seperti itu?"

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Ny. Jung.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan dipandangi terus. Kalian membuatnya malu. Lihat, wajahnya memerah!" Yunho menyuruh ibu dan anak-anaknya berhenti memandangi dada istrinya.

Sebelum anak-anaknya berangkat sekolah. Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekal untuk mereka berdua. Selama ini ia selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Junsu agar Junsu tidak perlu membeli makan siang dan lebih hemat. Namun, berbeda dengan Yoochun, ia tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah sebelumnya. "Kemarin umma membeli kotak bekal baru untuk kalian. Untuk Chunnie yang bergambar Mickey Mouse dan untuk Jun-chan yang bergambar Donald Duck."

"Hahahahhaahha! Donald Duck cocok denganmu, pantat bebek!" Yoochun mulai mengolok-olok Junsu.

"Umma, kenapa untukku yang bergambar Donad Duck?" Junsu merengek. "Aku ingin tukar."

"Tidak mau! Donald Duck sudah cocok untukmu." Yoochun segera memasukkan kotak makannya ke dalam tas, takut Junsu akan merebutnya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya gambar. Lagipula Donald Duck itu lucu." Hibur Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia mengolok-olokku karena itu." Junsu mengadu.

"Kau saja sering menyebut Chunnie Hyung dengan panggilan jidat lebar. Lalu kenapa kau marah saat ia menyebutmu pantat bebek? Kalau kau tidak ingin diejek, kau tidak boleh mengejek orang lain." Jaejoong menasihati Junsu.

"Tapi kan memang benar jidatnya lebar." Kata Junsu. "Umma juga tidak boleh marah kalau disebut dada montok."

"Eh?" Kata-kata Junsu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong malu. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatainya si dada montok di hadapan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil menyusul anak-anaknya yang tidak muncul juga.

"Maaf, aku harus memberikan bekal mereka." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho yang sudah menunggu lama.

"Kau ini tidak adil ya. Mereka dibuatkan bekal, sedangkan aku tidak." Protes Yunho. Ia iri kepada kedua anaknya yang dibuatkan bekal oleh Jaejoong.

"Untukmu akan kuantarkan pada saat jam makan siang nanti." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin yang sama seperti mereka." Jika Yunho membawa bekal dari rumah, Jaejoong tidak perlu datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang.

Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung muncul menyodorkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang. "Kau ingin bekal yang sama dengan mereka kan?"

Yunho memandang horror ke arah kotak bekal bergambar beruang yang dibawa ibunya. Itu adalah kotak bekalnya saat masih sekolah dasar. "Tidak mau! Memangnya aku anak kecil harus menggunakan kotak makan seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bekal yang sama dengan anak-anak." Balas Ny. Jung santai.

"Tapi kan tidak harus menggunakan kotak bekal untuk anak kecil. Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan makan siangku ke kantor." Lagi-lagi Yunho protes.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" Ny. Jung memarahi anaknya. "Khusus hari ini Jaejoong libur mengantar makan siang untukmu. Aku ingin ia istirahat hari ini karena ia tampak kelelahan. Kau pikir salah siapa huh? Tidak ada waktu untuk mengganti kotak bekalnya. Jadi, terima saja nasibmu hari ini!"

Saat Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Yoochun sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan Junsu di kursi belakang. "Hey, jidat lebar! Kau pindah ke belakang!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau duduk berdua dengannya." Yoochun menolak.

"Justru karena itu, appa ingin kalian berdua lebih akrab. Pindah sana ke belakang bersama Jun-chan!" Yunho terus memaksa.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut, terpaksa Yoochun duduk di belakang bersama Junsu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Seharusnya kalian mengobrol." Yunho memecah kesunyian. "Kalian itu bersaudara sekarang. Di sekolah kalian harus saling menjaga. Chunnie harus menjaga Jun-chan agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya di sekolah dan Jun-chan harus menjaga Chunnie agar tidak berkelahi lagi di sekolah."

Seperti biasa Junsu akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan yang ada di sekolah.

"Jun-chan, bukankah itu kakak barumu yang ada di sana?" Eunhyuk, teman Junsu, menunjuk ke arah Yoochun yang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan, sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

Yoochun tampak senang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membawa bekal ke sekolah. Walaupun ia belum menerima Jaejoong sebagai ibunya, ia senang Jaejoong membuatkan bekal untuknya. Ia memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Masakan Jaejoong benar-benar enak. Ia menyukainya.

"Iya, benar juga. Itu si jidat lebar." Junsu membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilnya 'hyung'?" Eunhyuk heran. "Ia kan lebih tua darimu."

"Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai kakakku. Ia menyebalkan." Jawab Junsu. "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ganggu dia?"

"Sebaiknya jangan." Eunhyuk tidak setuju. "Kau tahu kan ia sering berkelahi di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ia memukuli kita?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau ia berkelahi lagi, ayahnya akan menghukumnya." Jawab Junsu.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Eunhyuk tampak tidak bisa melarang Junsu.

Junsu pun menendang bola ke arah Yoochun. Bola tersebut mengenai kotak bekalnya, sehingga kotak bekal tersebut jatuh dan isinya berserakan di tanah.

Yoochun merasa sedih kotak bekalnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia baru saja makan bekalnya sedikit. Ia pun marah dan melihat ke arah orang yang telah menendang bola tersebut dan ternyata itu itu adalah Junsu, adik tirinya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Junsu. "Kenapa kau menendang bola ke arahku? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Makananku jadi jatuh ke tanah."

"Maaf, jidat lebar. Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula salahmu sendiri berada di pinggir lapangan." Junsu sengaja membuat Yoochun kesal.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sengaja. Kau membenciku kan? Kau ingin membalas dendam kepadaku karena aku tidak meminjamkan Play Stationku kemarin kan?" Yoochun sudah sangat emosi.

"Enak saja kau menuduhku! Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak sengaja? Jidatmu saja yang lebar, tetapi otakmu kecil!" Junsu benar-benar memancing emosi Yoochun.

"Kau!" Yoochun sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. BUK!

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaejoong mendapatkan telepon dari kepala sekolah bahwa Yoochun telah memukul Eunhyuk, teman Junsu. Ia pun datang ke sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah. Ny. Lee, ibu Eunhyuk juga datang ke sekolah.

Kepala sekolah menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong dan Ny. Lee bahwa Yoochun memukul Eunhyuk yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk jatuh pingsan. Para saksi mata di lapangan mengatakan bahwa Junsu dengan sengaja menendang bola ke arah Yoochun yang sedang makan di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Yoochun pun marah dan berniat memukul Junsu. Namun, Junsu mengelak dan pukulan Yoochun mengenai Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang berdiri di belakang Junsu.

Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada kepala sekolah dan terutama kepada Eunhyuk dan Ny. Lee. Untung saja Jaejoong dan Ny. Lee sudah lama saling mengenal, karena anak mereka berteman dekat, sehingga masalah dapat diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Akibat kejadian ini, Yoochun diskors selama seminggu, karena ia sudah terlalu sering berkelahi di sekolah dan Junsu hanya mendapatkan peringatan.

"Maafkan aku, Umma." Junsu terus meminta maaf sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sedangkan Yoochun hanya diam saja. Ia sangat kesal kepada adik tirinya tersebut.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama ini Junsu adalah anak yang baik dan tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah. Ia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua dari kedua anaknya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada suaminya? Sebagai seorang ibu, ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan anak-anaknya. Padahal ia baru tiga hari menjadi seorang istri dari Jung Yunho dan ia sudah merasa gagal.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung menyuruh anak-anaknya pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Ia perlu berpikir mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya kepada kedua anaknya. Saat ini ibu mertuanya sedang pergi arisan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkonsultasi kepada siapa mengenai masalahnya tersebut.

Tanpa Jaejoong suruh pun Yoochun sudah melesat menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, sehingga membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu terkejut.

"Umma, kumohon jangan hukum aku!" Junsu terus memohon sambil menangis.

"Jung Junsu, apa kau tidak dengar perintah umma? Cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan renungkan kesalahanmu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin. "Umma benar-benar kecewa kepadamu."

Junsu bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya sedang benar-benar marah. Ibunya selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilannya kesayangannya, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Itu artinya sang ibu benar-benar marah. "Kumohon Umma~ Jangan marah seperti ini kepadaku! Umma membuatku takut."

"Selama ini kau selalu menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan umma, tetapi kenapa kau berubah menjadi nakal seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau akur dengan kakak tirimu?" Jaejoong tak bisa terus-menerus marah kepada anaknya.

"Aku tak suka dengannya." Junsu berterus terang. "Ia menyebalkan."

"Ia sangat kesepian setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya. Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya agar ia tidak kesepian lagi. Apa kau tidak senang sekarang mempunyai seorang kakak?" Jaejoong mencoba member pengertian kepada Junsu.

"Aku tidak suka punya kakak seperti dia. Aku juga tidak suka umma menikah dengan ahjusshi berwajah kecil itu." Junsu mengaku.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan pengakuan anaknya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Junsu memang pernah tidak menyetujui saat ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Yunho. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa putranya tersebut masih tidak menyetujuinya sampai sekarang. "Tapi mengapa?"

"Aku tidak suka orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita." Junsu meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Selama ini aku sudah merasa bahagia hidup berdua saja dengan umma."

"Jun-chanku sayang." Jaejoong memeluk Junsu. "Umma menikah untuk kebahagiaanmu juga, untuk kita berdua. Umma ingin kau bisa merasakan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Umma ingin kau bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah."

"Aku tidak butuh seorang ayah!" Junsu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di tubuhnya. "Kasih sayang umma kepadaku sudah cukup. Justru dengan pernikahan umma, umma bukanlah milikku sendiri lagi." Ia kembali terisak.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ternyata putranya tersebut sangat menyayanginya seperti itu. "Tapi kasih sayang seorang ibu tidaklah cukup bagi seorang anak. Seorang anak juga membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan umma merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu, karena selama delapan tahun ini kau tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah."

"Umma jangan merasa bersalah kepadaku. Itu bukan salah umma, tetapi pria brengsek itu yang telah menelantarkan umma. Justru umma adalah segalanya bagiku. Terima kasih karena umma telah mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkanku." Junsu memeluk ibunya. "Pasti umma merasa kerepotan selama ini."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu. "Umma sangat menyayangimu dan umma ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Oleh karena itu, umma memutuskan untuk menikahi Yunho appa. Umma yakin ia bisa jadi appa yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya sambil menatap anaknya. "Tidakkah kau senang karena sekarang kita bisa tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? Umma juga tidak perlu bekerja lagi dan bisa lebih memperhatikanmu."

"Aku tidak perlu tinggal d rumah yang besar. Aku juga bisa membantu umma bekerja. Aku janji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh." Junsu tetap bersikeras.

"Jadi apa maumu? Apa kau mau umma bercerai dengan Yunho appa?" Jaejoong meminta jawaban.

Junsu tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tega untuk menjawabnya. Ia takut Jaejoong akan sedih.

"Umma juga ingin dicintai dan dilindungi. Umma juga ingin merasakan hidup berumah tangga." Jaejoong mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada anaknya.

"Aku akan mencintai umma melebihi apapun." Balas Junsu.

"Dengar, Jun-chan! Cinta seorang anak kepada orang tua berbeda dengan cinta suami kepada istri." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Apa bedanya? Aku bahkan bisa mencintai umma melebihi ahjusshi itu." Junsu protes.

"Kalau kau sudah besar kau akan mengerti." Jawab Jaejoong. "Kalau kau nanti sudah besar dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, bagaimana dengan umma? Umma akan kesepian."

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkan umma sendiri." Junsu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Saat itu pasti akan tiba. Kau akan pergi bersama orang yang kau cintai." Balas Jaejoong.

"Apa umma mencintainya?" Junsu takut Jaejoong lebih mencintai Yunho daripada dirinya.

"Umma adalah istrinya sekarang. Itu artinya umma harus berbakti kepadanya." Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia dan Yunho saling mencintai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta umma untuk bercerai?" Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan perasaan takut.

"Kau tidak boleh egois, Sayang! Kau harus pikirkan perasaan umma, Yunho Appa, dan juga halmoni. Apa yang orang akan pikirkan jika kami bercerai saat baru tiga hari menikah? Orang akan mengira Yunho appa bukan suami yang baik dan para mitra bisnisnya mulai kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata umma hamil dari hasil pernikahan kami yang baru berusia tiga hari tersebut? Itu artinya umma akan membesarkan anak lagi sendirian. Apa kau mau adikmu juga tidak merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya?"

Junsu terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia ingin ibunya bercerai, tetapi sepertinya sang ibu tidak mau.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamarmu. Ini masih siang. Kau tidak takut tidur sendirian kan?" Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk ke kamarnya dan Junsu pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya.

Masalah dengan Junsu tampak sudah selesai. Sekarang Jaejoong harus menghadapi anaknya tirinya. Perannya sebagai ibu bagi Yoochun sedang diuji. "Chunnie, apa kau tidak sedang tidur?" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yoochun.

Yoochun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit merasa terganggu. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Umma ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawab Jaejoong dari luar kamar.

"Apa kau ingin memarahiku? Sudahlah, pergi sana! Aku sudah bosan dimarahi." Ujar Yoochun ketus.

"Umma tidak akan memarahimu. Umma hanya ingin bicara." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jangan campuri urusanku!" Yoochun masih tidak ingin mempersilakan Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya. "Dan berhentilah menyebut dirimu sebagai ibuku. Kau bukan ibuku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi ibuku."

Perkataan Yoochun menusuk hati Jaejoong. Sejak awal Jaejoong tahu bahwa tidak akan mudah untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan anak tirinya. Namun, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Yoochun. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menerimaku sebagai ibumu. Aku tak akan memaksa. Akan tetapi, tidak bisakah kita berteman? Setidaknya biarkan aku bicara denganmu kali ini saja."

Yoochun malas berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Ia pun membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Jaejoong. Ia berharap setelah selesai berbicara, Jaejoong akan segera pergi. "Masuklah!"

Jaejoong pun masuk. "Terima kasih." Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Yoochun.

Yoochun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menghadap Jaejoong. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Err… mengenai kejadian di sekolah." Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Yoochun.

"Kalau kau ingin melaporkanku kepada appa silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli." Yoochun memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku… Ya memang aku pasti memberitahukan appamu mengenai hal ini. Sebagai kepala keluarga tentu saja ia harus mengetahui semua yang terjadi kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya. Namun, tujuanku berbicara denganmu adalah…" Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu atas nama Junsu."

Yoochun sedikit terhenyak. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong ingin meminta maaf atas nama Junsu.

"Ia memang salah dan kesalahannya telah menyebabkanmu diskors selama seminggu. Akan tetapi, kumohon maafkanlah dia. Ia lebih muda darimu dan aku yakin ia tidak berniat untuk membuatmu diskors." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun untuk memaafkan Junsu. "Ini juga salahku karena tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik. Aku berjanji akan mendidiknya lebih baik lagi, sehingga hal seperti ini tak akan terulang kembali. Maukah kau memaafkan Junsu?"

Yoochun tiba-tiba teringat akan ibunya. Jika ibunya masih hidup, ibunya pasti melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia tiba-tiba merasa iri kepada Junsu yang masih mempunyai ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun Junsu tidak punya ayah, ia tampak tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih punya ayah, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli kepadanya. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Akan tetapi, lain kali aku tidak janji aku bisa memaafkannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yoochun. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau memang anak yang baik dan pemaaf. AKu berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Kalau begitu, urusanmu denganku sudah selesai kan? Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku ingin tidur. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk dimarahi appa." Yoochun 'mengusir' Jaejoong dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Selamat beristirahat! Kau pasti sangat lelah." Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yoochun, tetapi ia kemudian berbalik. "Mengenai ayahmu, aku akan berusaha untuk berbicara kepadanya agar ia tidak marah kepadamu atau setidaknya ia tidak menambah hukumanmu. Hukuman yang kau terima dari sekolah sudah cukup berat. Semoga saja aku bisa sedikit melunakkan hatinya."

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yoochun mengambil foto ibunya yang ada terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Ia memeluk foto tersebut dengan erat. "Umma, aku merindukanmu." Ia menangis tanpa suara, seperti biasanya, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Setelah dari kamar Yoochun, Jaejoong bermaksud memeriksa keadaan Junsu di kamarnya. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Junsu. Bocah tersebut sedang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong pun masuk dan menyelimuti tubuh anaknya dan kemudian mencium kening Junsu. "Umma sangat menyayangimu, Nak."

"Aku pulang!" Tak seperti biasanya Yunho pulang sebelum makan malam tiba.

Jaejoong yang sedang memasak segera mematikan kompor untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya. "Selamat datang!" Ia segera membawakan tas kerja suaminya.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana umma dan anak-anak?" Yunho merasakan ada kejanggalan di rumahnya.

"Anak-anak sedang berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Aku akan memanggil mereka jika makan malam sudah siap." Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho menuju kamar mereka. "Sedangkan umma sejak tadi siang pergi arisan."

"Pergi arisan?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa umma belum pulang juga? Keterlaluan! Ia menyuruhku pulang cepat, tetapi ia sendiri belum pulang. Kalau tahu ia tidak ada di rumah, aku tidak perlu buru-buru pulang."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ocehan suaminya. Suaminya ini benar-benar _workaholic_. "Apa kau ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya kau siapkan saja makan malam." Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Yun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena gugup. Ia takut Yunho akan marah.

Yunho berbalik menatap istrinya. "Ada apa?" Ia merasakan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tenang dan tidak marah." Kata Jaejoong sebelum mulai bercerita kepada Yunho.

"Apa anak-anak bertengkar lagi?" Yunho menebak-nebak. Ia melihat ketakutan terpancar di wajah istrinya. "Baiklah, aku berjanji aku akan tenang sampai kau selesai bercerita."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena Yunho berjanji tidak akan emosi. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang di sekolah.

"Apa?" Yunho terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Yoochun diskors karena memukul teman Junsu.

"Kumohon kau jangan memarahi Yoochun. Ia sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Aish! Anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah." Yunho memijat keningnya.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yoochun." Jaejoong memelas. "Ini juga salahku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasku sebagai ibu mereka dengan baik." Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap suaminya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Aku pun juga salah. Selama ini aku kurang memerhatikannya. Mungkin ia menjadi nakal karena ingin menarik perhatianku." Yunho melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengisi _bath tub_ dengan air hangat. "Aku pusing. Aku ingin berendam untuk menenangkan diri." Jika ia bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih menghadapi masalah pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku memijat pundakmu? Sepertinya kau merasa terbebani." Jaejoong ingin memastikan emosi suaminya mereda agar Yunho tidak memarahi Yoochun habis-habisan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Sebaiknya kau siapkan makan malam saja." Ujar Yunho yang sekarang sudah berendam di dalam _bath tub_ dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanannya sudah matang, hanya tinggal menatanya saja di meja makan." Dengan inisiatifnya Jaejoong mulai memijat pundak suaminya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak merasa repot." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pijatan istrinya di bahunya. "Pijatanmu enak juga."

"Hehehe…" Jaejoong merasa senang karena mendapatkan pujian dari suaminya. "Ingat ya, Yun! Saat makan nanti, jangan membahas hal ini dengan anak-anak. Biarkan mereka menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Kau baru boleh membicarakan hal ini setelah mereka selesai makan malam."

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu saja. Aku tak akan mengungkit masalah ini saat kita sedang makan." Yunho benar-benar terbuai dengan pijatan istrinya.

Keempat anggota keluarga Jung sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka sedang menunggu anggota keluarga mereka yang tertua. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bersuara, terutama Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang cemas karena takut dimarahi oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Kemana saja nenek tua itu? Masa pergi arisan sampai selarut ini?" Yunho sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu. Ia kemudian memandang kedua anaknya dan kedua anak tersebut langsung menundukkan kepala mereka. "Kalian pasti sudah lapar. Kita makan duluan saja. Ayo kita makan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan umma?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada suaminya.

"Biarkan saja. Kita habiskan saja makanannya. Salahnya sendiri karena pulang terlambat. Paling si nenek sihir itu sudah makan dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Yunho.

Atas perintah Yunho, Jaejoong pun akhirnya mulai mengisi piring anggota keluarganya.

Yoochun dan Junsu tampak tidak berselera makan. Mereka sedang menunggu waktu untuk dimarahi oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian berdua hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya saja? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kedua anak tersebut sedang ketakutan. "Ayo makan yang banyak! Kalian harus menghargai umma kalian yang sudah payah memasak untuk kita." Ia menambahkan sayuran ke dalam piring Yoochun dan ayam ke piring Junsu. "Kau harus makan sayuran lebih banyak dan si pantat bebek sepertinya perlu lebih banyak makan daging. Ayo habiskan! Aku akan marah dan menghukum kalian jika makanan di piring kalian ada yang tersisa."

Yoochun dan Junsu benar-benar semakin ketakutan mendengar ancaman Yunho. Mereka pun dengan cepat melahap makanan di piring mereka.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, nanti tersedak!" Yunho diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka.

Saat acara makan malam sudah selesai, Yunho mengumpulkan istri dan anak-anaknya di ruang keluarga. "Appa ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua."

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi. Mereka berdua duduk di depan Yunho sambil tertunduk.

"Umma sudah menceritakannya kepada appa." Yunho membuka pembicaraan. "Jidat lebar, kalau kau berkelahi terus mau jadi apa nanti?"

Yoochun memperkirakan bahwa ayahnya akan marah sambil berteriak-teriak. Namun, ternyata Yunho masih bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Ia pun dengan ragu-ragu menatap wajah ayahnya. Ayahnya memang memasang wajah serius, tetapi tidak ada sama sekali kemarahan di sana.

"Kau diskors selama seminggu tidak boleh ke sekolah. Itu artinya kau ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah selama seminggu. Kalau lain kali kau diskors lagi, lebih baik kau mengikuti program _home schooling_ saja." Lanjut Yunho.

"Aku lebih baik ikut _home schooling_ saja, tidak usah pergi ke sekolah." Balas Yoochun. "Bukankah itu lebih baik? Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi di sekolah, karena aku tidak pergi ke sekolah."

Yunho menunjuk dahi Yoochun dengan telunjuknya. "Sekolah itu bukan hanya tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, tetapi di sana kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Appa tidak ingin kau jadi anak pintar tetapi tak bisa bergaul."

"Untuk apa aku ke sekolah? Toh aku tak punya teman di sekolah." Kata Yoochun.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau bergaul. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Bersikap baiklah kepada orang lain, maka orang lain pun akan senang bergaul denganmu." Yunho menasihati anaknya. "Kau kan satu sekolah dengan Junsu. Mulailah berteman dengannya. Kalau kau tidak akur dengan saudaramu, bagaimana kau akan akur dengan orang lain?"

"Dia membenciku." Jawab Yoochun lirih.

"Dia membencimu karena sikapmu menyebalkan. Kalau kau tidak menyebalkan, dia tak akan benci kepadamu." Balas Yunho. "Baiklah, appa ingin kalian berbaikan dan saling mengenal lebih dekat. Mulai malam ini pantat bebek tidur di kamarmu. Lagipula ia takut tidur sendirian."

"Tidak mau." Junsu merengek. "Aku ingin tidur dengan umma."

"Tidak bisa! Ummamu tidur denganku." Tegas Yunho kepada Junsu.

"Aku pulang!" Tiba-tiba saja Ny. Jung pulang. Ia tiba-tiba saja membeku melihat anaknya sudah ada di rumah. "Eh, tumben sekali kau sudah pulang."

"Umma dari mana saja jam segini baru pulang?" Yunho menatap ibunya tajam.

"Umma pergi arisan dengan teman-teman umma. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan keasyikan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu." Ny. Jung tersenyum gugup.

"Apa umma tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Yunho semakin mengintimidasi ibunya.

"Ya, umma tahu. Umma memakai jam tangan." Ny, Jung menunjukkan jam tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, umma pergi diantar sopir."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkan umma? Umma menyuruhku pulang cepat, tetapi umma sendiri pulang selarut ini." Yunho menyindir ibunya. "Apa umma tahu kalau cucu kesayangan umma berkelahi lagi dan ia diskors selama satu minggu?"

"Apa?" Ny. Jung menatap cucu kesayangannya. Ia langsung memeluk cucunya tersebut. "Apa appamu memarahimu, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak memarahinya." Yunho tidak terima ibunya berprasangka buruk kepadanya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Jaejoong mencoba menengahi suami dan ibu mertuanya. "Apa umma sudah makan? Kalau belum, sebaiknya umma makan dulu. Umma pasti lapar."

Yunho memindahkan tempat tidur Junsu dan beberapa barang lainnya ke kamar Yoochun. "Sekarang kalian tidurlah! Jangan bertengkar terus! Kalau sampai appa mendengar kalian ribut-ribut, appa akan mengunci kalian berdua dan tidak akan membukanya sampai kalian berbaikan. Mengerti?"

Yoochun dan Junsu yang ketakutan dengan ancaman Yunho hanya mengangguk. Sudah untung mereka tidak dimarahi karena kejadian di sekolah.

"Bagus." Setelah memastikan kedua anaknya berbaring di tempat tidurnya masing-masing, Yunho pun mematikan lampu kamar tersebut. "Selamat tidur, anak-anak!" Ia pun menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

Jaejoong sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat Yunho masuk ke kamar mereka. "Kau keren sekali malam ini." Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kupikir kau akan memarahi mereka."

"Hohoho… Tentu saja. Aku memang keren." Yunho mulai narsis. "Terima kasih, Jae. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah memarahi mereka habis-habisan."

"Kita adalah orang tua mereka. Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mendidik anak-anak kita." Kata Jaejoong.

"Benar juga. Mendidik anak bukan hanya kewajiban seorang ibu, tetapi juga kewajiban seorang ayah." Yunho berbaring di samping istrinya. "Selama ini aku sudah melalaikan kewajibanku. Kupikir kewajiban seorang kepala keluarga hanyalah menafkahi keluarganya. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, sehingga mengabaikan keluargaku."

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama-sama." Jaejoong menyemangati suaminya.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku ingin memperbaikinya. Hubunganku dengan Yoochun benar-benar kacau. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah kepada Soojin." Yunho mengingat-ingat kesalahannya di masa lalu. "Aku benar-benar bersalah kepadanya. Kini ia sudah pergi, aku tak bisa menebus kesalahanku."

Entah mengapa perasaan Jaejoong terasa sedikit sakit saat Yunho menyebut mendiang istrinya. "Untuk menebus kesalahanmu kepadanya, kau harus menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putra kalian."

Tiba-tiba Yunho terisak. Ia tak bisa menahan luapan beban yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis? Apa perkataanku ada yang menyinggung perasaanmu?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat suami yang selama ini ia pikir seorang yang berkepribadian kuat ternyata bisa menangis juga.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu. Bukan hanya kepada Soojin aku bersalah, tetapi juga ayahku." Yunho mencoba untuk membuka diri kepada istri barunya.

"Ayahmu?" Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah mendengar cerita mengenai ayah Yunho.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menjadi orang yang gila kerja?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada ayahku bahwa aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses." Yunho bercerita. "Dulu aku dan orang tuaku tinggal di kampung halaman kami di Gwangju. Ayahku mempunyai sebuah toko di samping rumah kami. Namun, di daerah tempat tinggal kami terjadi kebakaran besar dan toko ayahku terbakar habis. Beruntung, keluarga kami hanya kehilangan toko. Rumah kami tidak terbakarhabis, tidak seperti Soojin yang selain kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, ia juga kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya."

"Oh." Sekarang Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho dan Soojin sudah mengenal sejak dulu.

"Orang tuaku membawa Soojin tinggal bersama kami dan orang tuaku berusaha untuk membangun kembali usaha kami. Akan tetapi, karena kami sudah banyak kehilangan harta benda karena peristiwa kebakaran tersebut, usaha kami sulit untuk berkembang." Yunho melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku pun yang saat itu baru saja lulus SMA memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib ke Seoul. Namun, appa melarangku. Ia tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku yang baru saja lulus SMA. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan di kota besar seperti Seoul tanpa seorang pun yang kukenal."

Jaejoong mendengarkan Yunho dengan seksama. "Lalu kau bersikeras untuk pergi, walaupun appamu melarangmu?"

"Ya. Saat itu aku adalah seorang pemuda dengan semangat yang sangat tinggi dan tanpa perhitungan apa pun. Appa sangat marah dan mengatakan bahwa jika aku tetap pergi, ia tak akan mengakuiku lagi sebagai anaknya." Yunho kembali bercerita. "Aku pun pergi dan bertekad bahwa aku hanya akan kembali ke kampung halamanku jika aku sudah berhasil."

"LIhatlah dirimu sekarang! Appamu pasti sangat bangga kepadamu." Kata Jaejoong.

"Appa tidak sempat menyaksikan kesuksesanku. Ia meninggal dunia sebelum aku membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku mampu." Balas Yunho.

"Maaf, aku turut berduka cita." Jaejoong turut bersedih.

"Appa tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku saat aku menelepon. Aku hanya berbicara dengan umma dan ia tidak mengizinkan umma untuk memberitahuku saat ia sedang sakit parah." Yunho kembali terisak.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho untuk menenangkannya. "Aku yakin appamu melihatmu dari atas sana. Ia pasti sangat bangga karena kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu."

"Aku bekerja sangat keras untuk memenuhi janjiku. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bekerja dan bekerja. Kebiasaan tersebut masih terbawa sampai sekarang." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Namun, semua itu sia-sia, karena appa tidak pernah menyaksikannya. Saat ia dalam keadaan sekarat pun, ia masih saja melarang umma untuk memberitahuku. Umma baru memberitahuku saat appa sudah meninggal."

Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan keluarganya. Ia dan Yunho sama-sama pernah diusir dari rumah. Namun, alasan ia diusir tidak seperti Yunho yang ingin membuktikan kemampuannya kepada ayahnya, ia diusir karena telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga. Entah bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang, ia tidak tahu. Ia ikut menangis bersama Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap istrinya. "Jae, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Ia mengusap air matanya. "Kau sampai ikut menangis karenaku." Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong menangis karena hal lain.

"Aku adalah istrimu sekarang. Kau bisa berbagi semua kesedihanmu denganku." Jaejoong tersenyum untuk menghibur suaminya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Benar juga." Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Jae~"

"Ya?" Sahut Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak takut aku akan memperlakukan dirimu sama seperti aku memperlakukan Soojin? Aku memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Aku bukan suami yang baik." Tanya Yunho.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kita bisa mulai dari awal, bersama anak-anak kita." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Terima kasih, Jae. Tetaplah di sisiku dan bantu aku untuk memperbaiki sikapku! Aku membutuhkanmu." Ia menatap Jaejoong dalam dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong. Ia menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia mulai menghisap bibir istrinya pelan.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin intens dan bernafsu.

Junsu yang tidak biasa tidur tanpa dipeluk oleh ibunya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus gelisah dan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu kamar. Mungkin saja ia akan bisa terlelap jika lampunya dinyalakan.

Yoochun yang tidak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala merasa terganggu. Ia pun terbangun. "Kenapa kau menyalakan lampunya?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Junsu.

"Kalau lampunya dinyalakan, aku pun jadi tak bisa tidur." Yoochun protes.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa umma." Tanya Junsu.

"Itu urusanmu. Dasar anak manja!" Ejek Yoochun.

"Apa kau mau memelukku sampai aku tertidur?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Yoochun. "Ini kamarku. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti semua aturan yang berlaku di kamarku. Lampu harus dimatikan saat aku tidur."

Junsu merasa kesal. Ia pun melempar bantal ke arah Yoochun dan bantal tersebut sukses mendarat tepat di dahi Yoochun yang lebar.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Yoochun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memukuli Junsu dengan bantal.

Junsu pun tidak mau kalah. Ia juga membalas Yoochun dengan memukul Yoochun dengan bantal. Terjadilah perang bantal di antara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Eung…" Jaejoong mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yunho saat Yunho menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah kausnya dan meraba-raba dadanya yang montok. Tampaknya suaminya tersebut sangat menyukai dadanya yang montok.

"Sayang, aku suka dadamu." Yunho mulai memainkan putting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Yunho kepadanya.

"Jae, aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya. Sentuhan Yunho di dadanya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Merasa mendapatkan persetujuan dari istrinya, Yunho mulai melucuti pakaian Jaejoong.

"Umma!" Terdengar teriakan Junsu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Maaf updatenya lama. Sebenarnya saya ingin menyelesaikan dulu ff yang pertama, tetapi dari kemarin belum dapat ending yang pas. Sempat beberapa kali ganti ending, tetapi merasa belum sreg juga. Ya sudah, daripada pusing mikirin yang itu ga ketemu-ketemu, saya update yang ini dulu aja.

Maaf juga di chapter ini banyakan dramanya daripada lucunya.\

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan memberikan dukungannya. Makasih ya! :)

Oh iya, mau nanya. Kalau mau ngedit chapter-chapter sebelumnya gimana?


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya saya mau menanggapi beberapa komentar/review. Secara umum ada 3 hal yang banyak dikomentari atau ditanyakan.

1. **Yunho rasanya ga sopan manggil ibunya 'nenek sihir'.**

Emang sih kalo di dunia nyata itu ga sopan banget, kurang ajar malah. Untuk hal ini saya terinspirasi dari beberapa anime. Bahkan kalau di anime udah pake pukul-pukulan segala antara ortu dan anak, tapi itu justru menunjukkan bahwa sebenernya mereka saling menyayangi dan hubungan mereka sangat dekat dan jadinya malah lucu. Tapi kalau pada keberatan dengan hal itu di ff ini, berikutnya akan saya coba untuk kurangi.

2. **Hubungan Yunjae kaku banget**

Mereka baru menikah tiga hari dan sebelumnya belum pernah ketemu. Jadi, wajar kalau mereka kaku. Kebayang kan kita baru ketemu orang dan belum tahu sifat orang tersebut kayak apa, jadinya kita berhati-hati untuk bersikap dan jangan sampai orang tersebut marah atau tersinggung. Tapi tenang aja, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka ga akan kaku lagi kok.

3. **Yoosu bakal cuma saudaraan aja atau ntar ada perasaan suka**

Untuk yang ini saya minta pendapat deh bagusnya kayak gimana. Mau cukup saudaraan aja atau ada hubungan lain. Kalau pun nanti mereka ada perasaan lain, paling nanti kalau mereka udah agak gede, dah remaja gitu. Sekarang mah masih kecil.

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngasih masukannya. Segala masukan saya tampung dan saya hargai. Saya masih _newbie_ yang perlu banyak belajar dan perlu saran dan kritik dari kakak-kakak sekalian.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mendengar suara teriakan lumba-lumba, Yunho pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah istrinya. "Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Kau tunggu saja di sini, Sayang! Aku akan segera kembali." Ia pun langsung melesat ke kamar anak-anaknya.

Jaejoong terlalu terlena dengan sentuhan suaminya, sehingga ia belum mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya terbengong setelah ditinggalkan suaminya begitu saja dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia baru mengerti setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Ia merasa kecewa tentu saja. Ia pun membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut dan menunggu suaminya kembali.

"Kau ini kenapa berteriak?" Yoochun langsung membekap mulut Junsu dengan tangannya.

"Hmmmppp!" Junsu berusaha memberontak.

"Kalau appa mendengar, ia akan mengunci kita di kamar ini." Yoochun mengingatkan Junsu.

Junsu berpikir sejenak. Benar juga yang dikatakan kakak tirinya. Karena ia merasa sesak, ia pun menggigit tangan Yoochun.

"Aaww!" Yoochun langsung melepaskan bekapannya. "Kenapa kau menggigitku?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Junsu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ada yang datang." Yoochun mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas.

"Apa?" Junsu masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Cepat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berpura-pura tidur!" Perintah Yoochun kepada Junsu. Ia pun segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Karena panik, bukannya naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, Junsu malah naik ke atas tempat tidur Yoochun dan berbaring di sebelah saudara tirinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoochun berusaha mendorong Junsu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan berpura-pura tidur?" Balas Junsu.

"Tapi bukan di sini. Ini tempat tidurku. Tempat tidurmu di sebelah sana." Yoochun terus mendorong Junsu.

BRUK! Junsu pun terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur Yoochun. Untung saja pantatnya empuk, sehingga ia tidak terlalu kesakitan. Ia pun segera memejamkan matanya. Ia tak sempat lagi untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Ia melihat Yoochun tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Selanjutnya, ia melirik ke arah tempat tidur Junsu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan tempat tidur Junsu kosong. "Junsu hilang!" Ia berteriak panik berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Jae, Junsu hilang!"

Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posenya yang seksi dan menggoda seketika berubah panik. Ia segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang hanya terbungkus selimut. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia hendak keluar kamarnya. Akan tetapi, ia menginjak ujung selimut yang dikenakannya, sehingga ia pun terjatuh dan wajahnya membentur lantai.

"Jae!" Yunho membantu istrinya bangun dari lantai. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku pusing." Darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia membentur lantai dengan sangat keras.

"Jae, kau berdarah." Yunho langsung membopong istrinya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Ny. Jung yang mendengar teriakan Yunho langsung bergegas menuju kamar anaknya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat keadaan menantunya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang hanya terbungkus selimut dan wajah berdarah-darah. "Yunho! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau seorang yang sadis. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada istrimu?"

"Apa yang umma bicarakan?" Yunho tidak mengerti perkataan ibunya.

Ny. Jung tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan anaknya. Ia menghampiri menantunya. "Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa suamimu memaksamu untuk melayaninya?"

Yunho baru mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya. "Kenapa umma berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah bersikap kasar, apalagi saat bercinta. Membunuh seekor semut saja aku tak tega. Jaejoong terjatuh dan wajahnya membentur lantai."

"Kenapa kau diam saja, bodoh! Bukannya kau membersihkan darah di wajahnya." Ny. Jung meraih tisu lembaran tisu yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.

Yunho pun segera membantu ibunya untuk membersihkan darah di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam?" Tanya Ny. Jung kepada putranya.

"Aku baru ingat. Junsu hilang!" Yunho dan ibunya segera menuju ke kamar anak-anak, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbaring lemas.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar anak-anaknya diikuti ibunya di belakangnya. Ia melihat ke arah tempat tidur Junsu dan ternyata Junsu sekarang Junsu terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak di atasnya. 'Apa tadi aku salah lihat?'

"Mana? Jelas-jelas Junsu sedang tidur." Kata Ny. Jung.

"Tadi tempat tidur itu kosong. Junsu tidak ada di atasnya." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Mungkin tadi ia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi." Timpal Ny. Jung.

"Tapi tadi ia berteriak memanggil ibunya." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Mungkin tadi ia takut ke kamar mandi sendirian, tapi ia sudah tak tahan, sehingga ia memberanikan diri pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian atau mungkin ia diantar Chunnie." Ny. Jung mengemukakan hipotesisnya.

"Benar juga." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya sudah, umma akan kembali tidur. Kau perlakukan istrimu dengan baik ya!" Ny. Jung menepuk bahu putranya dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Yunho pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangat. Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang akan ia perbuat terhadap Jaejoong. "Jae Sayang, aku kembali."

"Yun, kepalaku sakit." Ujar Jaejoong lemah. Sepertinya benturan tadi sangat keras.

Yunho segera mengecek kepala istrinya. "Apa kepalamu terluka?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya merasa pusing saja. Sepertinya aku hanya perlu tidur saja. Besok pagi aku pasti sudah baikan." Jaejoong tidak mau suaminya khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho tampak kecewa.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan kekecewaan dari nada bicara suaminya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Yunho merasa tidak enak karena membuat istrinya merasa bersalah.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa melayanimu." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya merona.

"Ya ampun, sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan hal itu! Kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sebaiknya pikirkan kondisimu terlebih dahulu. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. Kau pikir aku tega memaksamu dalam keadaan begini?" Yunho menceramahi istrinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Memang sudah seharusnya." Yunho tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah. Sudah dua kali malam ini Jaejoong memujinya. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Selamat tidur!"

Setelah Jaejoong tertidur, Yunho beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia melakukan kebiasaannya setiap malam, yaitu bekerja. Ia baru pergi tidur setelah dini hari.

Ny. Jung tidak membiarkan Jaejoong untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga pada pagi hari. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan menantunya tersebut. Jadi, ia lah yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga pada pagi hari. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk memasuki dapur sama sekali. Benar-benar mertua yang sangat perhatian.

"Tahu tidak kenapa kemarin umma pulang terlambat?" Tanya Ny. Jung saat mereka sekeluarga sedang sarapan bersama.

"Mana kutahu?" Jawab Yunho cuek.

"Kemarin umma berusaha matian-matian membujuk teman umma yang suaminya punya agen perjalanan. Akhirnya, usaha keras umma berhasil. Ia memberikan paket bulan madu untukmu dan Jaejoong ke Italia selama seminggu dengan gratis. Semua biaya perjalanan dan akomodasi sudah ditanggung." Kata Ny. Jung riang.

Yunho langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Umma pikir aku tak sanggup membayar?"

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau menolak untuk pergi berbulan madu, karena katamu itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang?" Balas Ny. Jung. "Oleh karena itu, umma berusaha keras untuk memdapatkan paket bulan madu gratis untuk kalian."

"Umma ini apa tidak punya harga diri sampai memohon gratisan seperti itu? Apa kata orang nanti?" Yunho tidak setuju dengan perbuatan ibunya.

Ny. Jung merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Yunho. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai usaha keras umma. Umma kan hanya ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Seharusnya umma berkonsultasi dahulu denganku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk pergi berbulan madu. Seminggu itu waktu yang lama. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku selama itu." Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada ibunya.

"Kau ini hanya memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan istrimu? Jaejoong juga pasti ingin pergi berbulan madu." Kata Ny. Jung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Umma." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan ibu mertuanya. "Yunho benar. Pekerjaannya akan terbengkalai jika ia pergi."

"Kau ini selalu membela suamimu." Ny. Jung menatap Jaejoong. "Beruntung sekali si bodoh ini mendapatkan istri sebaik dirimu. Ya sudah, kalau kalian tidak mau pergi. Tidak mungkin umma mengembalikan paket perjalanan ke Italia ini. Umma sudah susah payah mendapatkan. Jadi, tidak boleh disia-siakan. Kalau begitu biar umma dan anak-anak saja yang pergi. Kalian berbulan madu saja di rumah. Lagipula Chunnie kan sedang diskors. Ia tak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Sekalian saja Jun-chan juga tidak usah ke sekolah."

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Yunho protes. "Kenapa umma memutuskan secara sepihak begitu? Aku adalah kepala keluarga di sini. Jadi, anak-anak adalah tanggung jawabku. Kalau Chunnie memang tidak apa-apa, tapi Jun-chan kan harus sekolah."

"Umma tidak peduli lagi dengan laranganmu. Kau selalu saja membuat umma kesal. Kalau perlu umma akan menulis surat izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengizinkan Jun-chan tidak ke sekolah selama seminggu." Tantang Ny. Jung.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Yunho tidak mau kalah. "Pendidikan itu sangat penting. Jun-chan akan ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah."

"Nanti umma akan carikan guru les privat untuknya agar ia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah. Jun-chan kan takut tidur sendirian. Kalau ia ditinggal bersama kalian, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berduaan di malam hari dengan Jaejoong." Kata Ny. Jung.

Yunho terdiam memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Ia membayangkan dirinya harus tidur bertiga dengan Junsu di kamarnya dengan Junsu berada di antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Anak itu tidak mengizinkan dirinya mendekati sang ibu. "Baiklah, terserah umma saja."

Pada hari Minggu Ny. Jung beserta kedua cucunya akan pergi ke Italia. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

"Umma, aku tidak mau pergi." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jangan begitu. Kau pasti akan senang berada di sana. Di sana kan Jun-chan tidak sendirian, ada halmoni dan Chunnie Hyung." Jaejoong membujuk Junsu.

"Aku pasti merindukan umma. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada umma." Kata Junsu.

"Jangan khawatir, kan ada appa. Appa pasti akan melindungi umma." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Junsu.

"Justru karena umma bersamamu, Ahjusshi jelek!" Junsu menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Aku khawatir kau akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada ummaku saat aku tidak ada."

Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan Junsu. Anak itu tahu saja kalau ia akan berbuat nakal kepada Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada appa." Jaejoong menasihati Junsu. "Appa pasti akan menjaga umma."

"Sepertinya pesawat kita akan segara berangkat. Kita harus bergegas." Ny. Jung menarik Junsu sampai pelukan Junsu kepada Jaejoong terlepas. Ia harus menghentikan drama yang sedang terjadi.

"Umma!" Junsu berteriak. Ia meronta-ronta dari gendongan Ny. Jung.

"Selamat tinggal! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Yunho dan Jaejoong melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Ny. Jung, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

Setelah menyaksikan pesawat yang ditumpangi ketiga anggota keluarga lepas landas, Yunho mengajak istrinya pulang. "Ayo Jae, kita pulang!" Ia memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Hiks…" Jaejoong terisak. Ini pertama kalinya ia berpisah dengan Junsu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berpisah sangat jauh dengan Junsu dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

"Tenang saja. Umma pasti menjaga anak-anak dengan baik. Lagipula Italia itu negara sepak bola. Junsu kan suka sepak bola. Ia pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan pemain idolanya." Hibur Yunho. "Italia itu sangat dekat. Lihat saja peta dunia, jarak Korea dengan Italia hanya beberapa sentimeter."

Saat ini Yunho sedang mengendarai mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang dan Jaejoong berada di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berduaan. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu canggung. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Sunyi sekali ya." Yunho berusaha memecah kesunyian. "Kita dengarkan radio saja ya." Ia pun menyalakan radio di mobilnya.

"So hot… so cool… so sweet… making love…" Begitulah lagu yang terdengar di radio.

Seketika saja kedua orang di dalam mobil tersebut merasa kepanasan, padahal AC mobil dinyalakan sepenuhnya. Dengan segera Yunho mematikan radionya. "Lagunya tidak enak."

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap ke arah suaminya. Ia malu.

Yunho berpikir keras. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah. "Jae, kita kan hanya berdua saja di rumah dan ini hari Minggu. Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Mungkin aku akan beres-beres rumah lalu pergi berbelanja bahan makanan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sepertinya itu saja." Jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi bersenang-senang?" Tanya Yunho lagi. "Misalnya jalan-jalan di mall."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak terbiasa pergi jalan-jalan ke mall."

Yunho merasa heran dengan istrinya. "Lalu biasanya kau pergi jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Kalau aku ada waktu luang biasanya aku menemani Jun-chan ke taman hiburan atau menyaksikannya bermain sepak bola." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin bingung sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Apa ia harus bermain sepak bola? "Jae, apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku mau pulang saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerutu dalam hati. 'Tak tahukah kau, Jae? Aku berniat mengajakmu kencan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja di rumah.'

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di sebuah komplek pertokoan, tepat di depan supermarket. "Jae, bukankah kau ingin membeli bahan makanan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan belanja dulu. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Jaejoong.

"Aku menunggu di mobil saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak akan belanja terlalu banyak karena kita hanya berdua di rumah." Jaejoong pun masuk ke supermarket tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam supermarket, Yunho diam-diam keluar dari mobil. Ia memasuki toko 'khusus dewasa' yang berada di komplek pertokoan tersebut, tak jauh dari supermarket tempat Jaejoong belanja. Ia bermaksud membeli sesuatu yang kira-kira akan diperlukannya saat bermain-main dengan Jaejoong.

Setelah berkeliling melihat-lihat isi toko tersebut, Yunho tidak mengerti dengan barang-barang yang dipajang di sana. Jika ia ingin bercinta dengan istrinya, ya ia lakukan saja. Ia tidak pernah memakai alat-alat yang aneh-aneh begitu. Akhirnya, dari toko tersebut ia hanya membeli beberapa botol pelumas berbagai rasa. Istrinya yang sekarang adalah seorang pria. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong tersiksa saat mereka bercinta. Setelah selesai ia langsung kembali ke mobilnya.

Jaejoong tampak sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan. Ia mengambil pisang, sosis, terong, wortel, dan mentimun. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat barang belanjaannya di dalam troli. Kenapa ia jadi berpikiran jorok? Orang pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam jika melihat bentuk dari barang belanjaannya. Ia pun menyimpan bahan-bahan tersebut ke tempat asalnya dan memilih bahan makanan lain.

Yunho sekarang tampak sibuk memindah-mindah saluran televisi, sementara Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur. Sebenarnya ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk bercinta. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung menyerang Jaejoong atau berkata 'Jae, ayo kita bercinta!' Sungguh tidak romantis. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, selama ini memang ia tidak pernah bersikap romantis. Ia sangat jarang mengajak Soojin pergi berduaan ke suatu tempat dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata romantis. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa ia ingin bersikap romantis terhadap Jaejoong.

"Yun, kau melamun ya?" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho.

Otomatis Yunho pun terkejut. Ia hampir saja terguling dari atas sofa. "Eh? Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyahut sejak tadi kupanggil?" Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!" Ajak Jaejoong.

Suasana sangat hening saat pasangan suami istri tersebut makan. Keduanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Yunho sesekali melirik ke arah istrinya. Ia sampai tak sadar kalau ia telah mengambil cabe dengan sumpitnya dan memasukkan cabe tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. "Aaaaaarrghhh!" Ia langsung meneguk air di dalam gelas di hadapannya.

Jaejoong tidak melihat saat Yunho memakan cabe tersebut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho berusaha terlihat tenang di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau berkeringat." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Ya, cuaca siang ini sangat panas." Yunho mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangannya. "Aku jadi ingin berenang."

Karena terlanjur mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia ingin berenang, Yunho mau tak mau harus berenang. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong menilai dirinya sebagai orang yang plin-plan, padahal ia sama sekali sedang tak ingin berenang. "Jae, apa kau mau berenang juga?"

Jaejoong menggeleng di pinggir kolam renang. "Aku tak bisa berenang."

"Sini, biar kuajari!" Ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbakat dalam olahraga."

"Ayolah! Tidak asyik berenang sendirian." Yunho membujuk Jaejoong. Ia keluar dari kolam renang dan menarik Jaejoong.

"Yun, jangan! Nanti bajuku basah." Jaejoong meronta.

"Kalau begitu buka saja bajumu." Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam kolam dan menarik Jaejoong bersamanya. Byur!

"Ya! Bajuku jadi basah." Jaejoong cemberut.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Buka saja bajumu." Yunho melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong satu-persatu hingga tersisa celana dalam. Ia pun menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, berada di dalam air, berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan hanya mengenakan celana renang atau celana dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Diciumnya bibir istrinya. Sepertinya ini momen yang tepat.

Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman tersebut saat Yunho sudah mulai menghisap-hisap bibirnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Perlahan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun meingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain saat ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Lidah saling beradu dan saliva saling bertukar.

Tubuh Yunho menjadi memanas karena ciuman tersebut, nafsunya meningkat. Tangannya mulai turun ke arah pantat istrinya. Ia pun meremas kencang pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terhenyak saat Yunho meremas pantatnya. Ia spontan mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Ia mengusap saliva yang meleleh di bibr dan dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bukankah kau akan mengajariku berenang?"

Seketika Yunho merasa kecewa karena ternyata Jaejoong secara tidak langsung menolaknya. Moodnya tiba-tiba hancur dan ia menjadi tidak bersemangat. "Baiklah. Kau berpegangan pada besi yang menempel di dinding kolam."

Jaejoong berjalan ke pinggir kolam dan berpegangan pada besi yang menempel di sana. "Seperti ini?"

"Sekarang lemaskan badanmu dan biarkan tubuhmu mengapung." Instruksi Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi Yunho. Tubuhnya mulai terapung. Punggungnya menghadap ke atas.

"Sekarang gerakkan kakimu ke atas dan ke bawah secara bergantian." Yunho memegangi kaki Jaejoong dan menggerakannya untuk memberinya contoh. Ia melepaskan kaki Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Jaejoong senang saat ia sudah bisa menggerakkan kakinya sendiri. Ia gerakan kakinya dengan cepat, sehingga air menyiprat kemana-mana. "Hehehe… Aku bisa."

"Jangan senang dulu. Tanganmu masih berpegangan pada besi." Yunho masih saja cemberut.

Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Ia tak sadar saat boxernya yang sedikit longgar tiba-tiba terlepas dan mengapung di atas air.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya saat pantat putih mulus Jaejoong tersaji di depan matanya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan ingin meremas benda tersebut.

Jaejoong terus menggerakkan kakinya sambil menghadap dinding kolam. Ia membelakangi Yunho. Ia menghentikan gerakan kakinya saat ia merasakan Yunho memegangi kakinya. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho bermaksud mengajarinya gerakan kaki baru. Kakinya melebar karena dorongan tangan Yunho. Namun, ia sontak terkejut saat sesuatu menerobos lubang anusnya.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tak tahan." Yunho mendorong juniornya masuk ke lubang anus Jaejoong. Karena benar-benar sudah tak tahan, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. "Maaf, Jae."

Jaejoong tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia masih dalam keadaan terkejut atas serangan Yunho yang mendadak. Di luar dugaannya, lubangnya tidak terasa sakit saat Yunho menggenjotnya di dalam air.

"Maafkan aku, Jae." Yunho terus menggumamkan kata maaf saat ia menggenjot dengan keras. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jaejoong karena ia melakukannya tanpa seizing Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, di lain pihak ia sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menyetubuhi istrinya tersebut.

"Aaahh~" Jaejoong mulai menikmati permainan Yunho. Tangannya menggenggam besi pegangan semakin erat.

Rasa bersalah Yunho menjadi berkurang saat ia melihat istrinya tersebut mulai menikmati aktivitas mereka. "Maafkan aku, Jae." Ia mengecup bahu kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Ia melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum lemah dan mencium bibir suaminya. Ia tak ingin Yunho terus merasa bersalah. Ia berinisiatif memimpin ciuman mereka.

Hati Yunho merasa hangat saat mengetahui bahwa istrinya tersebut tidak marah. Ia menjadi semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia kemuadian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Dilingkarkannya kedua kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya. Didorongnya tubuh istrinya tersebut hingga menyentuh dinding kolam.

Tubuh Jaejoong kini terperangkap di antara dinding kolam renang dan tubuh suaminya. Ia berpegangan pada bahu suaminya. "Yunho… Aaahh…"

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Suaminya itu sangat lucu sekali. Terus-menerus meminta maaf saat mereka bercinta. "Kalau kau ingin kumaafkan, maka puaskanlah aku."

Yunho menyeringai nakal. Ia menggempur lubang Jaejoong habis-habisan sambil tangannya mengocok-ngocok junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak ingin suaminya bekerja keras sendirian. Ia menciumi wajah suaminya dan tangannya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas suaminya.

"Aaahh… Jae…" Yunho mendesah nikmat. Ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka sampai mereka mencapai klimaks. "Jae!"

"Yun!" Jaejoong membalas sahutan suaminya saat mereka berdua mencapai klimaks. Mereka berdua terengah-engah selepas orgasme.

Yunho menaikkan tubuh Jaejoong ke pinggir kolam. Kemudian ia pun naik menyusul istrinya. Mereka berbaring berdampingan di pinggir kolam renang dengan tubuh yang polos, masih mengatur nafas mereka. "Jae, maafkan aku karena aku tiba-tiba menyerangmu tanpa izin. Yunho menghadap Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau berhak melakukannya."

"Tapi kan aku harus meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu." Balas Yunho.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena aku tidak peka. Seharusnya aku mengerti saat kau mulai bertingkah aneh. Aku bahkan sempat menolakmu tadi." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kita berdua sudah menyadari kesalahan kita masing-masing. Jadi, alangkah baiknya kita saling memaafkan."

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan imutnya. Tiba-tiba saja seekor burung terbang melintas di atas mereka. "Yun, burung itu melihat kita. Aku malu." Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Hahaha…" Yunho menertawakan tingkah lucu istrinya. Ia memeluk istrinya semakin erat.

Jaejoong merasakan nafas Yunho berhembus di telinganya. Sepertinya suaminya itu hendak membisikkan sesuatu. 'Pasti ia akan mengajakku untuk melanjutkannya di kamar.'

"Jae…" Bisik Yunho.

"Hmmm…" Balas Jaejoong dengan menggumam.

"Sepertinya kita harus menguras kolam renang." Tampak dengan sangat jelas cairan kental berwarna putih mengapung di kolam renang.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Mohon maaf, saya belum bisa bikin NC yang baik dan benar. Akan ketauan dodolnya banget kalau saya bikin adegannya di tempat tidur, jadi saya bikin adegannya di kolam renang aja, biar aneh dan mudah-mudahan dodolnya saya agak tertutupi :p

Saya juga ga tau menau mengenai begituan di kolam renang, belum pernah baca tentang begituan di kolam renang juga. Jadi, yang saya tulis di atas itu banyak sotoynya. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau kenyataannya mungkin ga kayak gitu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter ini menceritakan tentang petualangan Yoosu di Italia. Jika sekiranya tidak suka, chapter ini bisa diskip. Mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai ada konflik yang melanda rumah tangga Yunjae.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak ribut sebentar saja?" Ny. Jung memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. "Ini sudah hari ketiga kita di Italia, tetapi halmoni sama sekali belum bisa merasakan liburan karena kalian terus saja bertengkar."

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung terdiam saat merasakan aura kemarahan Ny. Jung. Sejak pergi meninggalkan Korea, Junsu terus saja merengek ingin pulang dan hal tersebut sangat mengganggu Yoochun. Akhirnya, pertengkaran dan perkelahian pun tak bisa dielakkan.

"Kau!" Ny. Jung menunjuk Yoochun. "Sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya kau menghibur adikmu, bukan membuatnya menangis."

"Tanpa kuapa-apakan pun dia sudah menangis dengan sendirinya." Yoochun membela diri. "Dasar anak mami!"

"Sudah sudah! Halmoni lelah. Halmoni mau pergi ke spa untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran. Kalian benar-benar membuat halmoni pusing saja. Kalian berdua tunggu di kamar! Halmoni tidak akan lama. Jangan kemana-mana sampai halmoni kembali!" Ny. Jung bersiap-siap pergi ke spa yang ada di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengannya." Yoochun protes.

Ny. Jung mendelik. "Sebagai seorang kakak kau bertanggung jawab menjaga adikmu. Apa kau mau kuadukan kepada ayahmu?"

Yoochun bergidik saat membayangkan wajah ayahnya saat sedang marah. "Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu jaga Jun-chan baik-baik saat halmoni pergi!" Kata Ny. Jung tegas.

"Halmoni, aku ikut~" Junsu memeluk pinggang Ny. Jung. Ia takut ditinggal berdua dengan Yoochun.

Ny. Jung melepaskan pelukan Junsu di pinggangnya. "Kau tinggal di sini saja dengan Chunnie Hyung. Halmoni tidak akan lama."

"Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau ia menjahatiku?" Rengek Junsu.

"Kalau ia berbuat jahat kepadamu, pukul saja dahinya yang lebar itu!" Jawab Ny. Jung. "Telepon halmoni kalau terjadi sesuatu!"

"Tapi…" Junsu menatap ketakutan ke arah Yoochun.

"Sudah ya! Halmoni harus pergi. Kalian baik-baik di sini! Jangan nakal! Kalau kalian berbuat onar, halmoni akan meninggalkan kalian pulang ke Korea." Ancam Ny. Jung.

Setelah ditinggalkan Ny. Jung, kedua bocah Yoochun dan Junsu saling bertatapan. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ketus Yoochun.

"Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam ya kepadaku!" Teriak Junsu.

"Aku malas berurusan denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar saja." Yoochun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh, tunggu!" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun. "Bukankah halmoni berpesan agar kita tetap di sini?"

"Di sini ada kau. Aku malas berurusan denganmu." Yoochun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!" Junsu mengejar Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Yoochun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari Junsu.

"Kau harus kembali. Kalau tidak, nanti halmoni akan memarahimu." Junsu mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh. Aku akan kembali sebelum halmoni datang." Yoochun keluar meninggalkan lobi hotel.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Kupikir kau hanya akan berjalan-jalan di dalam hotel saja." Junsu bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat-lihat di dalam hotel. Aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat jalanan di Italia." Jawab Yoochun santai sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Memangnya kau hapal jalanan di sini?" Junsu mulai khawatir.

"Kalau tersesat, tinggal berbalik saja dan ikuti jalan yang sudah dilewati sebelumnya." Jawab Yoochun. "Kalau kau takut tersesat, kembali saja sana! Untuk apa kau ikuti aku?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku takut kau diculik oleh penjahat." Jawab Junsu polos.

"Hahahaha…" Yoochun tertawa. "Kau ini berlebihan. Memangnya siapa yang akan menculikku? Ayahku memang terkenal di Korea, tetapi aku tidak yakin si wajah kecil itu terkenal sampai ke Italia. Jadi, tidak ada untungnya mereka menculikku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau diculik untuk dijual? Bisa saja kan?" Imajinasi Junsu sudah melebar kemana-mana.

"Di sini banyak orang. Kalau ada orang jahat, teriak saja. Kau ini paranoid." Yoochun semakin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Junsu berjalan di belakang Yoochun, mengikuti kakak tirinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar takut Yoochun tersesat atau diculik.

Yoochun melihat sebuah restoran Italia yang ramai dikunjungi oleh turis asing dari berbagai negara. Ia berpikir pasti para pelayan restoran di sana bisa berbahasa Inggris. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran tersebut.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Junsu sedikit ketakutan melihat banyaknya orang asing yang bertubuh sangat tinggi.

"Aku mau makan pizza." Yoochun menghampiri sebuah meja kosong di sudut restoran tersebut.

Junsu mengikuti Yoochun dan duduk berhadapan dengan kakak tirinya tersebut. "Memangnya kau punya uang untuk membeli pizza?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa. Bagaimana mungkin aku berani pergi ke luar tanpa membawa uang? Memangnya kau?" Kata Yoochun sinis.

"Selamat siang, adik-adik manis!" Seorang pelayan wanita dengan ramah menyapa Yoochun dan Junsu dengan bahasa inggris. "Apa kalian hanya berdua? Di mana orang tua kalian?"

"Orang tua kami sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah ini. Karena kami lapar, mereka menyuruh kami kemari." Jawab Yoochun dengan bahasa inggris yang bisa dikatakan lumayan untuk anak seusianya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian ingin makan apa?" Pelayan wanita tersebut memberikan buku menu kepada Yoochun.

"Aku mau pizza yang ini." Yoochun menunjuk sebuah gambar pizza di buku menu.

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Yoochun. "Ada lagi?"

"Aku juga mau gelato dengan rasa buah dan 2 gelas jus jeruk." Yoochun menambah daftar pesanannya.

"Baiklah, adik manis. Tunggu sebentar! Pesanan kalian akan datang dalam beberapa menit." Kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan?" Junsu sedari tadi hanya tercengang mendengarkan percakapan Yoochun dan sang pelayan wanita.

"Aku baru saja mengajaknya kencan." Yoochun berbohong.

"Apa?" Junsu tidak menyangka Yoochun akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja memesan makanan." Balas Yoochun.

"Apa kau memesankan makanan juga untukku?" Sepertinya Junsu mulai kelaparan.

"Untuk apa?" Yoochun terus saja bercanda untuk membuat Junsu kesal.

"Yah! Kau tega sekali. Aku juga lapar." Junsu cemberut.

"Bukan urusanku." Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu kepada halmoni." Ancam Junsu.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak takut." Balas Yoochun.

Junsu tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Dia hanya cemberut dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

Pesanan Yoochun akhirnya datang. "Sepertinya enak sekali."

"Kau memesankan minuman untukku?" Junsu tampak senang melihat ada dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja.

"Siapa bilang?" Yoochun dengan lahap memakan pizzanya.

"Ada dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja." Junsu bermaksud meraih salah satu gelas berisi jus jeruk.

Yoochun menghalangi tangan Junsu yang hampir menyentuh gelas jus jeruk. "Dua-duanya untukku."

Raut wajah Junsu berubah seketika. "Kau ini rakus dan pelit sekali. Kau memesan sebanyak ini, tetapi kau tak memesankan apa pun untukku."

"Hahahaha…" Yoochun tertawa saat mulutnya penuh dengan pizza, sehingga ia tersedak. "Uhuk… uhuk…"

"Rasakan!" Sekarang giliran Junsu yang menertawakan Yoochun.

Yoochun segera minum jus jeruk di hadapannya. "Senang sekali kau melihatku menderita."

"Itulah balasan untuk orang rakus dan pelit." Ejek Junsu.

"Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Yoochun berhenti makan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kan aku habiskan pizzanya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoochun, Junsu secepat kilat menyambar sepotong pizza.

"Ambil saja semuanya untukmu." Yoochun memanggil pelayan dan membayar makanannya. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau ke mana?" Junsu sedang asyik melahap pizza. "Aku masih belum selesai makan."

"Aku ingin meneruskan acara jalan-jalanku." Yoochun terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Junsu.

"Tunggu!" Junsu bergegas membungkus pizza yang tersisa dengan serbet dan kemudian mengejar Yoochun. "Jidat lebar, tunggu aku!"

Yoochun pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Junsu. "Lalalalalalalalalala…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Junsu berlari untuk mengejar Yoochun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Apa kau tuli? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

"Lalalalalalala…" Yoochun tetap tidak menghiraukan Junsu dan terus melangkah.

"Kurang ajar, kau!" Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun. "Kejam sekali kau tidak menghiraukanku."

Yoochun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Junsu. "Hey, kau! Bagaimana pun aku ini lebih tua darimu. Tidak sopan sekali kau memukul kepala orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan." Balas Junsu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kalau kau ingin mengikutiku, jangan ribut!" Yoochun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aduh, segarnya setelah perawatan di spa! Pikiranku terasa lebih tenang." Ny. Jung baru saja keluar dari spa. "Bocah-bocah itu bagaimana kabarnya ya?" Ia kemudian mengecek ponsel, tidak ada kabar dari cucu-cucunya. "Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja. Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi jalan-jalan dulu. Selama di sini aku belum sempat jalan-jalan karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi kedua bocah itu."

"Wah, itu stadion Giuseppe Meazza! Hari ini akan ada pertandingan antara AC Milan dan Inter Milan. Ayo kita ke sana!" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun dan berlari menuju stadion.

"Eh, aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ayo kita nonton pertandingannya! Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai." Junsu memohon.

"Apa kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Yoochun.

"Ayolah! Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. Kapan lagi kita bisa menyaksikan derbi kota Milan secara langsung?" Junsu membujuk Yoochun.

"Aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiket. Lagipula, tiket untuk pertandingan sebesar ini pasti sudah habis terjual." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku sangat ingin menonton pertandingan ini." Junsu mulai merengek.

"Kau jangan mulai lagi ya! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini." Ancam Yoochun.

Junsu terus menarik-narik tangan Yoochun menuju pintu masuk stadion. "Ayo kita masuk! Aku ingin menonton."

"Kau gila! Kita tidak punya tiket masuk." Yoochun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Junsu.

"Kalau begitu kita menyusup saja." Junsu memaksa.

"Kalau kau ingin menyusup, menyusup saja sana sendirian. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah gara-gara kau." Yoochun terus berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi saat Junsu punya keinginan keras, tenaganya cukup kuat juga.

"Kalian berdua, tunjukkan tiket kalian!" Seru penjaga pintu masuk stadion kepada Yoochun dan Junsu dalam bahasa Italia.

Junsu berbisik ke telinga Yoochun. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Italia." Balas Yoochun. "Tapi sepertinya ia meminta kita menunjukkan tiket masuk."

"Bagaimana ini?" Junsu panik.

"Kalau begitu kita lari saja." Dengan segera Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu masuk ke dalam stadion.

"Eh, tunggu kalian berdua!" Petugas penjaga pintu masuk tersebut berusaha mengejar Yoosu dan kemudian memanggil rekan-rekannya untuk membantunya mengejar kedua bocah tersebut. Namun, para supporter yang berada di sekitar pintu masuk membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menangkap kedua bocah tersebut yang dengan tubuh mungil mereka menyusup dengan leluasa di antara para supporter kedua kesebelasan.

"Aku bosan." Jaejoong berguling-guling sendirian di atas sofa sambil memindah-mindah saluran televisi. "Kira-kira umma dan anak-anak sedang apa ya? Apa mereka sedang bersenang-senang? Apa mereka masih saja sering bertengkar? Walaupun mereka sering membuatku pusing dengan pertengkaran mereka, tetapi rumah ini terasa sepi saat mereka tidak ada. Aaaarghhh! Aku bingung akan melakukan apa sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sudah aku kerjakan. Bahkan aku sudah selesai mencabuti rumput liar di taman belakang. Yunho baru pulang paling cepat pukul sepuluh malam. Aku bosan."

"Wah, pakaian-pakaian ini bagus sekali!" Ny. Jung terkesima melihat pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang di sebuah butik ternama di kota Milan. "Memang pantas jika kota Milan menjadi kota mode." Ia mencoba beberapa pakaian tersebut. "Baju ini bagus sekali. Tapi apa aku pantas memakainya? Aku kan sudah tidak muda lagi." Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Apa aku beli untuk Jaejoong saja ya? Ia kan masih muda dan cantik. Eh, tapi menantuku itu kan seorang pria." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku beli saja untuknya. Memakai gaun pengantin saja dia pantas."

Yoosu sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari para petugas stadion. Mereka berbaur di antara penonton di tribun. "Aku lelah sekali!" Yoochun mengeluarkan inhaler dari saku celananya. Sepertinya asmanya kambuh karena berlari-lari.

"Kau kenapa?" Junsu mengkhawatirkan Yoochun yang terengah-engah sambil menggunakan inhaler.

"Asmaku kambuh." Yoochun masih terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit asma." Kata Junsu.

"Memangnya aku harus melapor kepadamu?" Yoochun kembali ketus setelah nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Kau sih tidak suka olahraga." Junsu mencibir. "Aku jarang sakit karena aku rajin berolahraga."

"Diam kau! Nikmati saja pertandingannya! Kita sudah repot-repot melarikan diri dari petugas stadion sampai asmaku kambuh." Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat keras. Kedua kesebelasan tidak ingin kalah oleh rival sekotanya dan ingin menunjukkan tim mereka yang terkuat di kota Milan. Kerasnya pertandingan membuat beberapa pemain kehilangan kendali emosinya dan terjadilah perkelahian di antara beberapa pemain dari kedua kesebelasan.

Suasana di tengah lapangan yang memanas membuat para supporter kedua kesebelasan terpancing dan terjadilah keributan di antara supporter kedua kesebelasan. Suasana di tribun penonton pun ricuh. Para supporter saling mendorong satu sama lain.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Junsu bersembunyi di bawah kursi penonton untuk menghindari kerusuhan.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Yoochun menarik Junsu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkena hajaran para supporter yang sedang mengamuk. Ia menuntun Junsu untuk menggapai pintu keluar stadion.

Akhirnya kedua bocah tersebut berhasil keluar stadion dengan selamat. Akan tetapi, ternyata suasana di luar stadion tidak jauh berbeda dengan di dalam stadion. Para supporter yang berada di luar stadion pun rusuh.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa kembali ke jalan yang tadi kita lewati." Kata Yoochun kepada Junsu.

"Jadi bagaimana kita akan kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Junsu. "Halmoni pasti mencari-cari kita."

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita cari jalan lain yang lebih aman." Yoochun menuntun Junsu untuk mencari jalan yang lebih aman dan menghindari kerusuhan.

"Anak-anak, halmoni kembali!" Ny. Jung membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. "Maaf kalau halmoni pergi lama sekali." Ia terkejut saat mendapati kamar hotelnya sangat sepi. "Eh, kenapa sepi sekali?" Ia kemudian memeriksa setiap sudut kamar hotelnya untuk mencari keberadaan cucu-cucunya. "Chunnie, Jun-chan, di mana kalian?"

"Ouch!" Jari Jaejoong teriris saat ia sedang memasak untuk makan malam. "Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak begini? Apa terjadi hal buruk ke pada anak-anak? Ah, tidak mungkin. Anak-anak kan sedang berlibur. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk kepada Yunho." Ia pun segera menelepon suaminya tersebut.

"Jae, ada apa kau menelepon? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Tidak biasanya istrinya tersebut menelepon ke kantor. "Atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku?"

"Err… Maaf kalau aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kau sedang di mana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong. Perasaannya semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Aku ada di kantor sekarang. Memangnya kenapa?" Yunho heran dengan gelagat istrinya.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan firasat buruk. Aku takut hal buruk menimpamu." Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada suaminya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Tenang, Jae! Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau takut aku berselingkuh?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Aku yakin bahwa kau bukan orang yang suka berselingkuh." Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku lega kalau kau baik-baik saja di sana."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup teleponnya ya! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku janji aku akan pulang secepatnya begitu pekerjaanku selesai." Yunho tertawa tidak jelas setelah menutup teleponnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong meneleponnya karena merindukannya. Hanya saja Jaejoong malu untuk mengakuinya.

Walaupun Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan kabar bahwa suaminya baik-baik saja, hatinya tetap merasa tidak tenang. Namun, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa demikian. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar suaminya baik-baik saja.

"Aduh, kemana anak-anak itu?" Ny. Jung sudah lelah berkeliling hotel untuk mencari kedua cucunya. Ia kemudian menghampiri resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan cucunya. "Apakah Anda melihat kedua cucuku? Mereka berdua adalah anak laki-laki asal Korea. Yang satu berusia 10 tahun dan berdahi lebar, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berusia 8 tahun dengan pantat yang agak menggembung."

"Oh, maafkan saya, Nyonya! Sepertinya saya tidak melihat cucu Anda yang cirri-cirinya Anda sebutkan." Jawab resepsionis hotel.

"Lalu mereka pergi kemana?" Ny. Jung mulai panic. Ia berteriak kepada resepsionis tersebut. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya! Saya benar-benar tidak tahu." Resepsionis tersebut berusaha menenangkan Ny. Jung.

"Nyonya, sepertinya tadi siang saya melihat kedua cucu Anda keluar dari hotel ini." Seorang _bell boy_ memberitahu Ny. Jung.

"Apa? Keluar hotel." Ny. Jung semakin panic setelah mendengar pernyataan _bell boy_ tersebut. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" Ny. Jung mencengkeram kerah _bell_ _boy_ tersebut.

"Sudah, Nyonya! Tenanglah!" Beberapa staff hotel berusaha menenangkan Ny. Jung.

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka masih sangat kecil dan tidak bisa berbahasa Italia. Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik oleh mafia?" Ny. Jung menangis.

"Tenangkan diri Anda, Nyonya! Sebaiknya kita melapor saja ke polisi." Saran sang manager hotel.

"Jae, kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu?" Yunho melihat istrinya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di piringnya.

"Aku tidak berselera makan." Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Kau tampak murung malam ini. Apa kau sakit?" Yunho menyentuh dahi Jaejoong, tidak demam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak tidak bersemangat? Aku kan sudah pulang." Khusus untuk hari ini Yunho pulang sangat cepat. "Kau menginginkanku, bukan?"

"Huh? Apa?" Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan Yunho bicara. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Hyung, kita dimana?" Junsu sudah lelah berjalan tanpa arah.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Huh? Apa kau memanggilku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Junsu mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Yoochun mulai menggoda adiknya.

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu apa?" Junsu tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Kau memanggilku 'Hyung'." Yoochun menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu 'Hyung'? Bukankah itu wajar karena kau lebih tua dariku dan kita sekarang satu keluarga." Balas Junsu.

"Tumben sekali. Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku 'Hyung'. Biasanya kau memanggilku 'jidat lebar'." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu 'Hyung' dan lebih suka dipanggil 'jidat lebar', begitu?" Balas Junsu dengan galaknya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja terdengar aneh karena tidak biasanya." Yoochun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi!"

"Aku lapar~" Rengek Junsu.

Yoochun menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan pizza di restoran?"

"Aku tidak sempat makan tadi karena kau buru-buru pergi." Jawab Junsu. "Eh, tapi aku membungkus beberapa potong pizza." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan bungkusan berisi potongan pizza yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Bentuknya sudah aneh." Yoochun merasa jijik.

"Kau mau?" Junsu menawari Yoochun.

"Tidak usah. Kau makan saja sendiri." Tolak Yoochun.

Junsu kemudian melahap potongan pizza tersebut. "Hyung, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di hotel?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yoochun menghela nafas.

Junsu menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? AKu bahkan tidak tahu kita berada di mana." Jawab Yoochun.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada orang?" Junsu marah.

"Bagaimana aku bertanya kepada orang? Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Italia!" Yoochun membentak Junsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelepon halmoni?" Lanjut Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponnya. Ia mengganti nomor ponselnya saat di Italia." Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu mulai terisak. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu penjahat? Aku takut."

Yoochun memeluk Junsu untuk menenangkan adiknya tersebut. "Maafkan aku karena telah membantakmu. Jangan menangis! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga jika kita bertemu orang jahat."

"Hiks… hiks…" Junsu mengusap air matanya. "Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu umma."

"Kita pasti akan pulang dan bertemu dengan appa dan umma. Jadi, jangan menangis! Ayo kita cari pos polisi terdekat!" Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan menuntunnya untuk mencari pos polisi.

Ny. Jung sekarang berada di kantor polisi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir karena gelisah sambil menunggu kabar dari polisi yang sedang bekerja mencari kedua cucunya. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong? Yunho pasti murka dan Jaejoong pasti menangis saat mengetahui anak mereka hilang." Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon putranya di Korea sana.

Ring ring ring

"Aaahhh… Yun… ahhh… Ponselmu berbunyi." Jaejoong memberitahu suaminya.

"Biarkan saja… Ahhh… Jae~" Yunho sedang sibuk mengerjai istrinya. "Siapa malam-malam begini menelepon? Mengganggu saja."

"Aaaahhh… Mungkin asistenmu." Jaejoong tidak berhenti mendesah. "Angkat saja dahulu. Siapa tahu itu adalah telepon penting."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan terpaksa Yunho menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang istrinya dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia melihat nomor asing di layar ponselnya. Namun, ia tidak memperhatikan kode negaranya. "Nomor tidak dikenal. Pasti tidak penting. Biarkan saja." Ia mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke atas bantal. Kemudian ia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti bersama istrinya.

"Aduh, dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa teleponnya dimatikan?" Ny. Jung memaki-maki ponselnya.

Akhirnya, Yoochun dan Junsu berhasil menemukan pos polisi. Kebetulan, polisi di pos tersebut mengetahui kabar hilangnya dua anak laki-laki asal Korea dan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi di mana Ny. Jung melapor.

"Halmoni!" Yoochun dan Junsu segera menghambur memeluk nenek mereka saat mereka baru saja tiba diantarkan oleh petugas polisi ke tempat Ny. Jung berada.

Ny. Jung menyambut pelukan kedua cucunya. "Cucuku, kemana saja kalian seharian ini? Halmoni mencari kalian kemana-mana." Wanita tua tersebut tak sanggup membendung tangis bahagianya.

Ini adalah hari kelima sejak kepergian Ny. Jung dan kedua cucunya ke Italia. Yunho berpamitan kepada istrinya untuk pergi ke kantor. "Boojae, aku pergi dulu ya, Sayang! Tunggu aku nanti malam! Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang secepatnya." Ia mencium istrinya di depan rumah. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Ia mencium istrinya sangat dalam dan bernafsu.

"Ahjusshi jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ummaku?"

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Maaf updatenya lama. Saya kan coba-coba nulis FF karena penasaran, terus sekarang saya malah bosen ama ff. Baca ff aja saya bosen. Jadi, ya gitu deh updatenya lama.

Maaf kalau updatenya tidak memuaskan. Saya masih newbie dan masih perlu banyak belajar. Saran, kritik, dan masukannya saya terima dengan tangan terbuka dan mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan.

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca atau memberi masukan-masukannya yang sangat berharga.


	7. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

Maaf, ini bukan _update_. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya akan pindah ke AFF. Saya sudah membuat akun di sana dengan nama yang sama (alienacass). Saat ini saya masih dalam proses mengedit FF saya yang akan di-_repost_ di sana. Jadi, mudah-mudahan saat diposting di sana, segala macam kesalahan pengetikan menjadi berkurang atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

Karena pada umumnya FF di sana berbahasa Inggris, saya juga berencana untuk mentranslate FF saya ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Akan tetapi, karena bahasa Inggris saya tidak bagus, terutama dalam hal _grammar_, saya kesulitan untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mau bantu menerjemahkan. Jika berminat, bisa hubungi saya lewat PM. Saya juga berniat post di winglin, tetapi mungkin hanya untuk yang versi bahasa Inggrisnya saja. Btw, winglin masih aktif ga sih? Dah lama ga ke sana.

Untuk selanjutnya saya tidak akan _update_ lagi di sini. Selama masih dalam proses pindahan, FF di sini tidak akan saya hapus. Jika pindahannya sudah beres, semua FF di sini sudah dipos ulang di AFF, termasuk yang berbahasa Inggrisnya, semua FF di sini akan saya hapus.

Untuk ke depannya jika saya akan membuat FF baru, saya akan membuat dalam bahasa Inggris, karena membuat dalam dua bahasa itu cape. Namun, untuk FF yang sedang _ on going_ ini saya utamakan yang versi bahasa Indonesianya, udah terlanjur soalnya.

Di AFF, yang ga punya akun ga bisa komen, tapi masih bisa baca kok. Tapi ya jadinya ga bisa protes. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada pihak yang saya rugikan. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda.

NB:

Website AFF: www . asianfanfics . com

Website winglin: www. Winglin . net


	8. Pengumuman (part 2)

**PENGUMUMAN**

Haduh, mohon maaf jika sangat mengecewakan. Saya jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi, saya pos di sini melanggar aturan, di sisi lain saya mengecewakan. Karena banyak yang protes kalau saya pos di AFF, saya memutuskan akan memposting FF ini juga di wordpress, livejournal, dan _notes_ facebook. Karena saya baru saja membuat ketiga akun tersebut, akun tersebut masih kosong, belum saya apa-apakan. Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut atau mau protes, silahkan ke akun twitter saya aalzeera atau email alienacass at yahoo . com

Daftar akun saya:

Email: alienacass at yahoo . com

Twitter: aalzeera

AFF: alienacass

FB: Aliena Cassiopeia (alienacass at yahoo . com)

WP: alienacass . wordpress . com

LJ: alienacass . livejournal . com


End file.
